


Reclaiming Khazad-dûm

by Ellynn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Dwarves, F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynn/pseuds/Ellynn
Summary: In the seventh century of the Fourth Age of Middle-earth dwarvish King Durin VII leads his people to reclaim their greatest kingdom ever – Moria, or Khazad-dûm – just like it was written in the ancient prophecy. There are many adventures during the journey from Erebor to Khazad-dûm, and once the dwarves arrive there, they have to win the war against the orcs to reclaim their old home.The story goes through three POVs – King Durin and two original characters (F & M).
Relationships: OFC/OMC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) _"And the line of Dain prospered, and the wealth and renown of the kingship was renewed, until there arose again for the last time an heir of that House that bore the name of Durin, and he returned to Moria; and there was light again in deep places, and the ringing of hammers and the harping of harps (...).  
>  Thus it was here that 'Durin the Last' emerged, and it is said of him that he returned from Erebor to Moria and re-established it (as is said in the accompanying genealogical table)."  
> "Peoples of Middle-earth", IV Durin's Folk_
> 
> A mission like this requires a great number of dwarves, so I believe that at least several centuries must pass since the last wars (in the end of The Third Age), so that the population of dwarves can grow enough. The events in the novel happen in the 7th century of The Fourth Age (year 672).
> 
> 2) Dwarvish new year occurs during October in our calendar, always on a different day (depending on the new moon), and their year is based on Lunar calendar. I decided that this year (in which the plot happens) started in the middle of our October, so Day 1st of Ninth month (time marked in the beginning of the next chapter – the beginning of the plot) matches the very end of our May.
> 
> 3) In all dialogues between dwarves, it is assumed that they speak Dwarvish language. In dialogues with other peoples, it is assumed that they speak the Common speech (Westron).  
> As they speak Dwarvish between themselves, for all the geographic features for which we have the data (left by Tolkien), I use exclusively their names.  
> Tolkien wrote that dwarves had never revealed their word for mithril to anyone, and he didn't leave any hint for that particular word. As dwarves use their language in their thoughts and talks (as noted above), it is pretty sure that they wouldn't use an elvish word in such occasions. Truesilver is the closest that we can get, so I'll use that descriptive name. The word mithril will be used only in paragraphs of neutral narration.
> 
> 4) Esgaroth (Lake-town) is no longer just a city in this story, but the whole kingdom. The premise that the population grows a lot in seven centuries does not apply only to dwarves, but to humans too. We can assume that new settlements grew around the Long Lake, and it is the same for Rohan, which spread northwards in this story and there are settlements close to Lothlorien. New villages grew elsewhere in Middle-earth, too.
> 
> 5) Main characters are eighty years old (and some other characters are even younger). As dwarvish average life span is about 250 years, all of them are young (equivalent of mid- and early twenties of our life span), so words like "youngster" or "girl" that I use for 70- and 80-year-olds shouldn't be considered strange. Durin's older children are the equivalent of older teenagers of our world, while his youngest son is still a child.  
> I decided that Durin VII was born in year 532 of The Fourth Age, so in the year of the quest (672) he is 140 – in his prime.
> 
> 6) The distances between various locations, as well as the dimensions of halls and tunnel lengths in Khazad-dûm, are taken from "The Atlas of Tolkien's Middle-earth" by Karen Winn Fonstad.  
> There are writings in LotR about the First and Second hall of the First level, as well as about the Twenty-first hall on the final, Seventh level. All that is in between is my own imagination, but if we have numbers 1, 2 and 21, it is logical that there are halls (and levels) with all the numbers in between (even though they are not described in the book).
> 
> 7) The word "comet" derives from Greek and means "long-haired star". I decided that this meaning could be used in Middle-earth too.
> 
> P.S. This novel might never have happened had my primary beta (and a very good friend) not told me in April 2020, "Yes, we know that Gimli's hope that Balin is alive is in vain, but perhaps you could one day write a story about Gimli hoping that the dwarves would reclaim Khazad-dûm".  
> No, I didn't write that story mentioned in that sentence. I started to write reclaiming Khazad-dûm instead. Why writing a simple short ficlet, if I can be neck-deep in a novel?  
> But... thank you. *love you*
> 
> P.P.S. Yes, I knew from the beginning that the novel would be named "Reclaiming Khazad-dûm". But at some point during the process I started to call it "Child of the Quarantine". :)  
> So... here it is. The novel whose writing, editing and finally translating kept me sane in these difficult months.
> 
> P.P.P.S. And last (chronologically), but not the least: huge thanks, hugs and kiss to curiouswombat for beta-reading the whole novel. Words are not enough to describe how thankful I am.

_Personal diary of Durin VII  
Day 17th of the First month, Year 591, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_Tonight Khazad-dûm visited my dreams again. As always, I walk through the tunnels and halls. All around me torches are lit, our song echoes, and I hear sounds of hammers and pickaxes._

_I remember vividly my first dreams of Khazad-dûm – and in fact, the memories of them are clearer than my first memories of real events. Those dreams follow me constantly, and they are especially frequent around Durin's Day. While I was a child, I wondered if they were the sign that I was destined to lead our people to reclaim Khazad-dûm. Later, I became certain._

_Father is not sure if the time is right. On the other hand, grandfather has faith in me, and when he looks at me, I see in his eyes that he expects me to lead that quest. I know that father wants it to happen... one day. After all, that is the wish of all the dwarves ever since we have lost Khazad-dûm. But father is not sure if the time has come; he is simply too cautious._

_I am like grandfather. I believe we will reclaim Khazad-dûm now, in my time._

_Every next time, the dreams are more realistic. When I wake up, the images I remember are not blurry as it usually happens with dreams, but it feels like those are the real memories of something that I had experienced._

_And sometimes I wonder... maybe those are the real memories? Because, after all, I am Durin, and maybe – sometimes, somehow – I can see and feel what was seen and felt by those who carried that name before me._

_D._

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 23th of the Seventh month, Year 651, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_The sky looked different last night._

_I stood on the walls and observed the distance. Of course, not in some random direction; as always, my gaze was directed to the southwest. It crossed all the miles, over waters and forests and plains, all the way to that special place. The place I want to go to more than anything, ever since I was a small child._

_Then I looked up, and saw it. The star with long hair. I've never seen one of them before; they are rare. But I've seen enough illustrations in books to be able to recognize it immediately. This one was small and faint – only a small elongated patch – but visible._

_And it was pointed towards the southwest._

_D._

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 26th of the Seventh month, Year 651, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_My star becomes brighter, and its hair longer. And the direction it shows is very clear: southwest. The message can be only one. The moment is now._

_Yes, this is my star and my sign. I felt it the very first day I saw it. All that I dreamed about since I was a child, all that I planned since I became King two years ago, will now be turned into reality._

_The wars of The Third Age are distant history. Our numbers grew and we turned into a mighty force that can do whatever we want._

_Tomorrow, the people will hear my announcement._

_D._

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 2nd of the Eighth month, Year 651, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_I don't know if there had ever been such a big and bright long-haired star. The elves probably have records of celestial events, but while looking at it, I believe that not even in their archives and memories can be found something like this._

_My star stretches over almost half of the sky. We observe it every night. Its misty, translucent end is above our heads, above Erebor. And the bright white head is low, just above the southwestern horizon. Exactly in the direction of our ancient home._

_My star. My sign._

_D._


	2. Chapter 2

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 1st of the Ninth month, Year 672, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_This is the last entry of my diary that I write in my study in Erebor. Starting from tomorrow, my cousin Thruri will rule the people who remain here. This place will remain our stronghold east of Greenwood the Great. The foundations of the mountain are rich enough and new generations will be able to exploit ore and precious metals for many more centuries; trade with people of Esgaroth can continue to bloom for a long time in the future. About a quarter of the people chose to stay, at least for now, and I'm sure they'll thrive._

_The remaining three quarters – a little more than seven thousand – decided to follow me. I will lead, and together we'll reclaim the kingdom under Zirakzigil. Sounds of our hammers will echo again under the Misty mountains._

_All the preparations are done. I am ready, the people are ready, and tomorrow we start our journey. Tonight I will lie down in my bed in Erebor for the last time, and tomorrow I'll make the first step to become the new King of Khazad-dûm._

_D._

-x-x-x-

The morning was beautiful and sunny, and it seemed like that the sun itself wanted to enhance the beginning of this journey. The King stood at the head of the procession, ready to go. He didn't manage to get much sleep; he was awake for most part of the night, thinking about the quest that was to start in the morning. In fact, he hadn't spent a sleepless night ever since the time when he had made his proclamation and started to work out all sorts of plans, but this night was certainly not like the others. And yet, he wasn't feeling tired. He was in a great mood, full of energy, and eager to make the first step.

He stood straight and proud – Durin VII, named after the very first one of their whole people. His hair and beard, braided in many complex plaits, were dark brown, almost black, and his wide expressive face and eyes were very much like to his ancestor. According to the ancient prophecy, he was the last to bear the name Durin, and also the one to do many great deeds.

Next to him stood Dirhild, the Queen. Earnest and equally brave and ready to face the challenges of the quest like him. Behind them there were his pride and joy: Noin, his son and heir, Ernis, his daughter and Noin's just a few minutes younger twin, and finally Bergvi, his youngest son. He was just a child – although being twenty-eight, he thought the opposite – and he wouldn't participate in any fighting. But Durin knew that both of his older children, together with him, would lead their people in tunnels of Khazad-dûm.

Watching his older son, he was sure that he would leave his people in good hands one day. Noin was just as passionate as him when it came to history of their people, and he spent countless hours studying it. He had yet to learn a lot about ruling, but he was still very young; he and his twin were only fifty-four. Noin was a little hasty sometimes, but even Durin was like that when he was that age, so he wasn't worried. Wisdom and experience would come later, with age.

Being a girl and a little smaller, Ernis was just slightly less strong than her brother, but she was certainly equally skilled. Although there had been no wars for centuries, the tradition that the members of royal family go through military training was preserved, so it applied to Durin's children too. Ernis went through equally demanding tuition as her brother from the very beginning; when the King, observing the training on the first day, noticed that the instructor spared his daughter, he rebuked him the same evening. From the next day the girl had the same treatment as her brother, and she too often had bruises after the training. But that was the King's daughter, second in line for the throne. She was expected to give her maximum and nothing less than that, and she grew into a strong, capable and confident young woman.

Everything was ready. The King didn't look back; it was time to look forward and only forward. He sent silent farewell to Erebor, and then lifted his foot to make the first step. Their great quest had just started.

-x-x-x-

The long procession of dwarves moved southward. Darri son of Brirvin walked somewhere near the end of the long procession, and next to him there were his brother and parents. He was unusually tall for a dwarf, and except for his height, he also stood out in the masses because of his light-brown hair, fairer than the big majority of dwarvish people, which he inherited from his mother. His brother, seven years younger, was more like their father – dark-haired and shorter.

Of course, everyone knew the route set by King Durin: they would travel southwards to the beginning of the Old Forest Road. There, they'd turn west and would follow the road through Greenwood the Great to the Old Ford on the Anduin on the other side of the forest, and after that they'd go south all the way to Khazad-dûm.

Darri was not overjoyed with the plan – more precisely, with the part including the forest. And he was not the only one. Yes, the evil once dwelling in Greenwood was eradicated so long ago that, to Darri's generation, that time felt like ancient history. _And not just to us, but even to our parents and grandparents,_ he thought, remembering the way the older generations spoke of that time. Six and a half centuries was _a lot_ of time, and the name Mirkwood was almost forgotten. But still, not a single dwarf was happy about travelling through the elvish forest; some old prejudices were rooted so deep that it was difficult to dismiss them even after all those centuries of peace. Darri concluded that he would be happiest once the forest remained behind them, when they reached the plain in the west. Forests were for the elves, at least for those few who still dwelt in Middle-earth, and not for the dwarves; it simply wasn't their environment.

He knew that, if they really wanted to avoid passing through the forest at all cost, it would be possible to do it. However, the alternative route from Erebor to the Old Ford – the one that led around the forest, following its northern and western edge – was at least a hundred miles longer, and practical things like the amount of their travelling reserves were much too important to be overlooked. The longer route was simply out of the question.

Darri and Faldur were miners, just like their father and grandfather and many others in the long line before them. Now the whole family followed the King on this quest; Darri and his brother wanted new adventures, and even though they weren't young any more, their parents were also attracted to the possibility of living in Khazad-dûm.

With each step, Erebor remained further behind them. Tali, his mother, looked back several times. Darri didn't; he thought only of the future, and as soon as they set off, he wanted to watch only forward. In his mind, he created images of tunnels and shafts, imagined wagons carrying ore and gems, and saw himself digging and finding truesilver. He firmly believed they'd make it.

Just like the others, his family didn't carry many things. Most important were supplies of food – dried meat and dried way-bread. There were spare clothes too, and some other little things necessary for the journey. Once they reclaim Khazad-dûm, craftsmen would make everything they'd need in their new homes.

Both axe and sword hung from his belt, and most others in the procession had at least one of those two. From what he was able to see, only children and some women were without weapons. The dwarves had no real army for a long time – in times of peace there simply was no need for that. But for the past twenty years they had been training in axe and sword fighting – since the day the King had announced his plans. Young and old, men and women – all of them were training. The King organized two big tournaments each year, and winners got suitable rewards. But the real, main reward for the whole people was that, after twenty years of practicing, they were no longer a group of miners, craftsmen and traders, but they turned into a people of well-trained skilful fighters – capable of defeating orcs in the Misty mountains.

They passed the Long Lake at its eastern side, and then went on next to the eastern bank of Celduin. By the end of the first day the lake remained behind them, and at the end of the second day they reached the forest. The entrance into it – the beginning of the Old Forest Road – was still further away to the south. They made the camp close to the forest edge.

Darri and Faldur were not sleepy after supper so they went for a short walk through the camp. There were many fires, the travellers ate their evening meal, laughter echoed around, and songs were heard here and there. Darri noticed a place where a big group sat forming a circle, and the narrator that sat in the middle was quite old; his hair and beard were almost white. The listeners, on the other hand, were mainly children. The area was lit with torches.

"...and so Celebrimbor challenged Narvi to a competition in arm-wrestling," said the old dwarf with a cunning smile. "You know, he was very tall, and also very strong for an elf. Of course, he had to be, otherwise he wouldn't be able to be a smith. And what do you think, who won?"

The old dwarf stopped and looked at his audience. Many of them merrily shouted, "Narvi! Narvi!"

"Of course!" exclaimed the narrator. "After all, neither elves nor men are a match to the strength of the dwarves! Celebrimbor couldn't believe it and he challenged Narvi two more times. Perhaps he thought that the first time he only had a bad day. Naturally, he lost again and again. And do you know what happened next?"

He stopped again, this time prolonging the pause. He observed his listeners, and the spark in his eyes bespoke, _"Oh, you won't believe what comes next."_ The tension was palpable, and Darri didn't want to go further before he heard the answer. He cast a quick side-glance at his brother, and saw that Faldur was equally curious.

"And then..." As soon as the old dwarf continued, the murmur stopped and the children looked at him, holding their breath. "Then Fris, Narvi's wife, also beat Celebrimbor in arm-wrestling!"

Everyone burst into loud laughter, and some younger children applauded. Darri laughed too, delighted with the outcome of the story.

"But Celebrimbor was an open and friendly person, not vain at all," the story went on when the noise abated. "He and Narvi became best friends, and together they were creating..."

Although the anecdote was new to him, Darri did know the basic of the history of that period, so he gave a sign to his brother. He preferred to spend the evening with friends than to listen the stories.

"Let's help Bemir and Mami with that mead," he grinned.

"Of course. We don't want them to carry too heavy a burden," replied Faldur joyfully.

"Just like they'll help us with our own burden!"

With those words, the brothers went to find their friends.

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 4th of the Ninth month, Year 672, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_The third day of our journey just ended. We reached the entrance into Greenwood the Great. Days are long and there would be enough daylight for one more hour of walking; yet, I decided that we'd make camp before the entrance. Here, in the plain, there is much more space. I am familiar with the fact that there is almost no space next to the Old Forest Road, which means that, in those nights we'll spend in the forest, we'll have to camp on the road itself._

_I will walk through the camp and talk to the people. I know that there are those who are afraid of the forest and need encouragement. I don't like it either. But this route is significantly shorter and we must use it._

_Three days closer to the fulfilment of the dream. I can't wait to see the magnificent halls of Khazad-dûm. I've seen them in my dreams so many times, I've read so many descriptions in the old books that I know in detail how they look. But I am sure that no description is a match to their beauty in reality. Our beloved and never forgotten home, we come to you._

_D._


	3. Chapter 3

"Child, please move. You are in our way."

A male voice that came from behind her wasn't rude, but it sounded impatient.

_Again the same thing._ Halldis laid aside the backpack she had just been packing, sighed and rolled her eyes. She had been hearing similar statements for about thirty years, ever since she had stopped growing at fifty. And not even until then had she grown much – she was much shorter than average women, and sometimes she heard jokes about being related to halflings. Her small stature and slender frame closed the door of some traditional dwarvish occupations; she was simply too short and didn't have enough strength to be a miner or a smith.

She made peace with her small height – mostly. She got used to comments like this – mostly. But sometimes, she met them with anger.

Rating her current mood, she concluded she was somewhere near the upper end of being irritated. She arose, stretching as much as she could, and started to turn around. While still doing it, she automatically started to lift her gaze – because she had to do it in talking to _everyone_. It was only the children that were shorter than her. But when she turned, she discovered that she had to lift the gaze even more. And more. The lad in front of her towered above her... _well, a little more than a foot_ , it seemed. _By Balrog's name, did I really have to meet the tallest dwarf in the procession?_

The stretching to full height didn't help. Mildly put.

Yet, she got some satisfaction when she saw that he had blushed after taking a better look at her. Yes, it was clear from her appearance that she was young, and her beard was still not so long and luxuriant like older women had – but being eighty meant that she was a grown up. Judging from his own youth-like facial features, he was about the same age as her. The other youngster standing next to him was surely a few years younger. A satisfied smile appeared on her face – despite her bent neck and highly lifted gaze. 

"You said something?" asked Halldis, tilting her head to one side and rising her eyebrows.

"Err... I noticed that... that you didn't carry weapons! So I thought it had to be someone very young in front of me," said the lad and he smiled. Despite trying to keep a stern expression, Halldis couldn't prevent her own smile. Because she actually found it funny, the way he tried to save himself from the situation. _Really nimble, for sure_. Her mood improved a little bit. However, she didn't move. _Let him stew a little bit more._

"Oh, that," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The thing is, we are trying to catch up with our friends, and it's quite crowded all around," he said. "So if we could pass, please... mistress..." It seemed he was really embarrassed by his words in the beginning; the other lad looked very amused and smiled all the time.

"Well, I suppose you could," she replied and collected her things – her backpack and sleeping bag – clearing the way. But she didn't hurry at all.

The tall fair-haired young dwarf then nodded, and they both hurried ahead. Halldis was already turning away to finish packing, when she thought the word "Sorry" had reached her ears. But it was so barely audible that she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination. Then she quickly braided her red hair and she was ready to go.

She looked around her and a few feet further she spotted her brother Glorrim and best friend Tyra. The smiles on their faces clearly showed that they hadn't missed the funny situation a few moments ago.

She had two brothers: Glorrim was older than her by forty years, and Asli by a further ten. Halldis was born when her parents already had past their prime, and when she was a little older, she sometimes wondered if she had been born unplanned. But, of course, she never openly asked.

She and Glorrim went on this journey; their parents and the oldest brother remained in Erebor. Mother and father were quite old now, while Asli made a good profit from his trading business with people in Dale and Esgaroth, and he didn't want to leave it – at least for now.

Then a horn was heard nearby – seven times. The King's sign. Everyone went silent. 

"Listen to the message of King Durin," said the earnest, stern male voice. Of course, it didn't belong to the King himself, but to some of his messengers. Halldis automatically turned to that direction, but – _of course_ – she didn't see anything. _The story of my life_. Whenever she was in a large group, all she could see were the shoulders and heads of the persons around her. _As if I am in a hole beneath them._

"Now we enter Greenwood the Great," continued the messenger, and Halldis quickly paid attention to him. She closed her eyes, for she long ago discovered that it helped her concentration in situations like this, when she couldn't see the speaker. "The way through the forest will most probably last six days. The camps will be set on the road itself. You must not stray from the group and the road. You must not go deeper into the forest. Now that we are next to the Celduin, take as much water as you can carry. There are streams in the forest, and although the water is not poisonous like in the distant past, it could be enchanted so you should avoid it. Hunting is not allowed. Cutting the trees for the fire should also be avoided; you should use the old branches that already fell on the ground. Once we come to the other side, we'll have the Anduin as a water-supply, and we'll also come to villages in which we'll be able to find provisions for the second half of the journey. Is everything clear?"

All this was in fact just a reminder of what they had already heard several times during their preparations, because all things were carefully planned and nothing was left to chance. Some complained about restrictions, but the King's messenger quickly cut off comments of that kind. Finally, they were ready to go.

Halldis cast a glance around. Next to her stood Glorrim, and near them were some of their cousins and friends. And she noticed – she was the only one without weapons among all of them – just like that tall youngster mentioned earlier. She was one of the few who didn't participate in training and competitions. She tried, but it wasn't just that she couldn't handle weapons like males – she couldn't even achieve half as strong blows as most women. Her stature was an obstacle in this case too, so she soon gave up.

However, strength and height were not important for her job, and she knew she was good in it. While still a child, it became clear she had a talent for pottery and ceramics, and ever since she had finished her apprenticeship and opened her own shop, her products were highly prized for their quality and beauty.

_Once we settle in Khazad-dûm, I hope my products will continue to be sought after_ , she dreamed of the future. Her hopes were even bigger because no one carried those things with them; everyone carried only basic provisions like food and drink, spare clothes and sleeping bags. All that was not necessary for the journey, all that could be done or bought afterwards, was left behind. In her mind she saw her new workshop and home, and rejoiced in advance.

Then they set off – slowly at first, but soon they started to walk faster, just like in the first three days. The long procession of dwarves crossed the bridge over Celduin. Behind their backs, in the east, there was seemingly endless green plain. In front of them, as far as they could see both northwards and southwards, there was the forest.

_Mirkwood_. The old, almost forgotten name suddenly popped up in Halldis' head. _Well, let's hope that nothing murky or bad awaits us there. Mahal, lead us and protect us._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reviewers warned me that, after the War of the Ring, Mirkwood did not revert to "Greenwood the Great", but that Thranduil and Celeborn had changed the name to Eryn Lasgalen – "The Wood of Greenleaves".  
> While I was aware that the name Mirkwood was not used any more (because it was cleaned of evil), I have to say that I totally forgot about this. Sorry, dear readers, my mistake. I guess my memory failed me this time. :)  
> While writing, I used the name "Greenwood the Great" in the whole novel, but from this point forward (which is still quite early in the story, fortunately), I'll change "Greenwood" to "The Wood of Greenleaves", or "The Wood" for short. As I said in the notes before the prologue (when talking about mithril/truesilver), I doubt that dwarves, who speak in their own language when talking to each other, would use the elvish word. I think that it is much more plausible they would use the descriptive name – The Wood of Greenleaves.  
> I hope that not a single "Greenwood" will slip my attention... :)

_This is it. The moment is now._

If there was a line drawn between outermost trees left and right from the road, Darri would have crossed it with this step. A moment later, he took a deep breath. _And now I am inside the forest_. With every next step, the number of trees behind his back grew.

Inside the forest. Something that was not quite pleasant for any dwarf.

The road made of compacted gravel and earth was wide enough that about ten of them could walk parallel. It was well maintained by men from the Kingdom of Esgaroth and those from settlements on the western side of the forest; they used it as a trade route.

The trees grew almost to the edge of the road; between the road and the forest there were only a few feet of space covered with grass. Darri looked on both sides, and he couldn't take his eyes off the trees. He didn't recognize a single sort; unlike some other dwarves, especially traders, he had never been in The Wood of Greenleaves. In fact, he didn't know the trees at all – not even those on the slopes of Erebor – because his world was underground and ores. So this was the first time that he really observed the trees. After all, there was nothing else that he could observe now.

There were many shades of green and many different shapes of tree-crowns. But all the trees had one thing in common: all of them were huge. The big majority were several tens of yards high and he felt so very small; in fact, it seemed to him that their whole procession, no matter how long and numerous, was just a tiny speck in comparison to the forest around them. It looked like they walked through a tunnel closing around and above them, and that there was less light here than outside the forest, because the larger part of the sky was blocked by high tree-crowns; only a small narrow fraction was visible, and they couldn't see the sun. He shuddered, although it wasn't cold.

_And this is just the beginning. How long have we been here? Quarter of an hour?,_ he wondered. _And we're supposed to endure six days. By Balrog's balls, how wonderful..._

But no matter the discomfort, it was impossible not to be impressed by the size of the forest. Whether he wanted it or not, those giant trees elicited admiration.

"How can anyone like living in such surroundings?" mumbled Faldur, and Darri turned his attention to his brother. On Faldur’s face he noticed discomfort that was probably visible on his own face too.

"Well, we know that elves are weird," said their friend Bemir and giggled. The comment brought some cheer into the atmosphere and broke the tension.

"Do you think we'll meet them?" asked Faldur.

Darri thought about it a little.

"Hmm... I don't think so. Those few that remained live in Thranduil's city, and this road is situated a lot further south from it."

"Fine with me," said Bemir, and Mami, who walked next to him, nodded as a sign of agreement.

"I, too, am cautious and sceptical when thinking about meeting the elves, in a way," said Darri pensively. "They are so very different than us. And yet, on the other hand... I can't say that I am not curious. It would be interesting to see them, even if only from afar, to see what they look like. Aren't you interested too?"

It looked like the others were thinking. Finally, Faldur nodded, while Bemir and Mami repeated they would rather not have contact with the elves.

Little by little, they went deeper into the forest. The road was a straight line for almost all the way, with just a few very gentle curves. The surroundings were the same all the time: thick forest on both sides. Around mid-day they had a short break, like in the previous days, and then they went on.

Soon after the sun set, they stopped. They had to use the road itself and the little grass area next to it for putting their sleeping bags, but there was not much space and it was quite crowded. Darri and Faldur spent some time with their friends after supper, and then they lay down to sleep.

The murmur slowly silenced, but Darri lay with his eyes wide open; sleep simply didn't come to him. It was quite dark, but not completely – here and there the reddish flame of fires lit the night. Now, in the night, the forest looked black. It was almost like the tree trunks were absorbing lights and they were invisible, while the leaves were like a drifting black sea. _And there is no wind_ , Darri realized. _Then why are they moving?_ And although all conversations stopped, it wasn't silent. Crackling was reaching his ears; then occasionally distant howling was heard, and sounds that reminded him of rustling. _There is no wind_ , he reminded himself and shuddered. All the sounds were low, barely audible, but constantly present.

He didn't think himself a coward; more than once, he stepped into Erebor's unexplored tunnels and caves in search of ores, and every time he bravely faced dark dangerous passages. But this was something new, something mysterious, something he did not know. This was not pleasant at all, and he couldn't wait to reach the forest end.

_One day down. Five to go. And four nights. Mahal, watch over me. Over all of us._

-x-x-x-

The first thing Halldis became aware of was someone shaking her shoulders.

"Come on, sleepy-head, it's high time to get up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Glorrim. He sat on his sleeping bag and she noticed that he was already starting the morning meal. Unlike yesterday, today the sky above them was grey and cloudy.

"I want to sleep more..." she whined and covered her head, escaping from the little light that cloudy dark dawn offered. But only a moment later, the strong hand shook her again.

"Get up! If you don't get ready on time, we leave you behind."

She peered again and looked at her brother. He pretended to be stern, but she noticed a poorly hidden smile on his face.

"By Mahal's name, you seem to be related to those pointy-eared ones!" he muttered, and then dedicated all his attention to his breakfast.

Halldis laughed, and then got up and stretched. The comparison was a good one; from what she could see during the first two days and nights in the forest, she was the only one not feeling unpleasant. Yes, in the beginning she was impressed by the size of trees – just like everybody else – but then she just continued to walk as she would do anywhere else. After the first night everyone was sleep deprived because spooky sounds echoed around – as if the trees were talking among themselves – so they were very upset and couldn't sleep. She, on the other hand, paid no attention to the sounds and slept just fine, both on the first and second night. Judging by the circles around the eyes of the majority around her, they were still disturbed by the forest's night sounds.

Today the weather was quite cloudy, but they were lucky – it wasn't raining. About two hours after noon they stopped for lunch. Halldis ate her way-bread and dried meat quickly, and concluded she had enough time for a short walk through the forest. While walking earlier, she thought she saw the first strawberries.

"I believe I could find some for us. I'll return soon," she told her brother and entered the forest.

As soon as she was inside, everything around her became darker. Great thick tree-crowns didn't let much light to the ground. From up close, the trees looked even bigger and Halldis concluded it would take at least twenty dwarves to circle them, holding hands. The ground was mostly bare earth, with grass and bushes here and there.

She directed her attention to the ground and merrily realized that she was not mistaken: there were a lot of strawberries around. She started to pick them and put them in a small leather bag she took with her.

In her search for the sweet berries, she slowly moved further away from the road. But although she couldn't see it because her sight was blocked by many wide tree trunks, she wasn't worried. She wasn't very far, and the noise made by hundreds of dwarves on the nearest part of the road was loud enough to serve as an unmistakable land-mark. She didn't mean to go much further and she was sure she couldn't go stray.

And just when she meant to turn around and start going back, after peering around one tree she discovered a small stream – six feet wide at most – and on the other side there were many big juicy strawberries. She stopped for a moment, having remembered the warning. _But it said that we shouldn't drink the water, and that's something I surely don't intend to do_ , she told herself. All she had to do was to wade over the stream, and it was really shallow. She'll be in water only to her ankles, and her boots were waterproof. _I'll only pick up the strawberries from the other side, and then I’ll return._

A moment before stepping in she halted one more time, feeling nervous because of the instructions again, and then she moved on. _Three steps, and I am there. What could possibly go wrong?_


	5. Chapter 5

Halldis made the first step into the stream. After the second step, she was in its middle. But instead of proceeding and stepping out in just two more steps, she looked into the water... and stopped.

It was... multicoloured. Halldis was stunned – for she never noticed anything like this in rivers and streams she had seen before. The water was always transparent – and through it one could only see its bed and nothing else. This stream contained all the colours of the surroundings: grey and brown of the bed, green of the leaves, red and yellow of the flowers. And it seemed like it was no mere surface reflection, but that the water was woven of all those colours. As the stream flew and as light refracted on its surface, Halldis thought she saw more colours – blue, purple, white...

_How can this be?_

Attracted by these extraordinary colours, she stooped and put her hand into the stream, unaware of what she was doing. The water was cold, and while caressing her skin, Halldis had a sudden feeling that it was talking to her – as if it was alive, as if it was a person wanting to talk to her. Images formed in her head, ones she had never seen before: trees growing on all sides, on an area so huge that it was difficult to comprehend; a distant tower, black and menacing, but which later dissipated and vanished; all the waters flowing through the forest, intertwined among themselves; black silhouettes and webs in the tree-crowns; gracious figures of the elves.

Halldis blinked, trying to recollect herself. It was as if the water was telling her a tale of this forest, of its history and its inhabitants, through the images it was showing.

 _No, that is impossible_ , she thought next, in the attempt to be rational. _Water can not talk nor show pictures. I am only imagining things_. But as the kept holding her hand in the stream, the experience continued. When she closed her eyes, the pictures became even more vivid. And more beautiful.

 _I want to see more_ , she realized.

She slowly arose, but didn't open her eyes, and started walking through the stream, in the direction of the source.

_In a time so long ago that not even all the stars we see today were lit, there were no forests either. Then the Mother of all the trees made it start growing, and it grew and grew... and the elves awoke them and taught them to speak. The world was young, and tears and blood had not yet soaked the ground._

In a way it was like listening to a voice telling the story. But it was not a voice in a real sense; it was as if the sentenced formed from pictures flying in front of Halldis' eyes.

She kept walking, eyes closed.

_But the peace did not last. The world was changing. The shadows lengthened. Darkness from the north spread. The poison imbued ground, water and air. The trees withered._

A step. And the next, and the next. The water danced around her boots. But Halldis wasn't aware of it; all she heard and saw was the tale.

_The clash. Day against night. Green against black. Light against dark._

Never before had Halldis seen the sky so black; never had she felt wind so cold; never had she breathed the air so poisonous that it choked her.

Image by image, sentence by sentence.

Step by step.

_The forest and the elves have fought evil creatures. For years, centuries. Many days and nights have passed, much water has flown, countless leaves have grown and died. The war went on._

Just like Halldis' steps.

_I am just a small stream, one of the smallest. But I've been here all the time, do you know it? I've been a part of this forest forever, ever since its beginning. I've seen it all. And in the end, I saw the victory against shadow and darkness. The world you live in is beautiful._

The sun shone brightly, darkness withdrew, the colours shone in their full splendour.

And then the images vanished and the voice silenced. Halldis stopped and finally opened her eyes. Instinctively she knew that the stream wouldn't say any more, that the story was over.

She stepped out and stood on the grass, and looked around her. She was on a clearing without trees, so she saw the sky above her. The stream curved around a small grassy hill in the middle of the clearing and disappeared from her sight. All was quiet, and all she could hear was a slight murmur of the water.

_What has just happened to me?_

Suddenly her knees became shaky and she had to sit. She felt shaken, amazed, and even... _grateful_ , she found the right word – all at once. The feeling of travelling through space and time was incredible, and she assumed that she was the only dwarf ever who had experienced something like this. After all, her people didn't dwell in The Wood of Greenleaves and they couldn't even get the opportunity for this.

_So, it was not exaggeration when we were told that the water in this forest was different than elsewhere... will anyone believe me if I tell them about my experience?_

And having thought that, having remembered her brother, friends and everyone else, her eyes opened wide and she felt a cramp in her stomach. Because, when she jumped on her feet and looked around, she realized she had no idea where the road was. She walked through the stream with eyes closed; she had no sense of time and had no idea what distance she crossed. She thought she didn't go very far, but it was possible she was wrong. For now she couldn't hear anything any more – not a single voice or other noise that numerous dwarves on the road made. And the clouds covered the sky and the sun, so she couldn't say where the south was.

_What am I going to do now...?_

For a short while she was in panic, but her reason soon prevailed. Although she didn't know how long she had walked, she knew from which direction she had come. She concluded that she only had to walk next to the stream – to the place where she stepped in. She was sure she'd recognize it.

_But I will not go in the stream again to get those strawberries on the other side. I picked enough and I'll immediately return to the road. It was more than enough almost getting lost once, I don't want to risk one more time._

But even before she managed to turn around and start going back, behind the rim of the hill she heard noises that became louder and closer. Sounds of heavy steps were accompanied by something that resembled mumbling. And then, a bear appeared on the hill.

She screamed.

-x-x-x-

After lunch, Darri joined a group of about a dozen dwarves who went to collect some more wood. They didn't cut anything – not just because of the warning, but also in a good part because most of the trees were too big and even the lower branches were too high to reach them easily. So they mostly collected the dry branches that fell on the ground.

They slowly progressed, and soon they came to a stream. Most of the group didn't step in and cross it, except for the two who jumped over it in a spot where it was most narrow, and the two continued to pick up wood on the other side. After a while all of them filled their baskets and, using shoulder straps, put them on their backs. They were about to go back when he thought he heard a sound coming from the distance.

_A scream?_

Yes, it sounded like that, but he wasn't completely sure what he heard – it could also be a bird. He stopped and tried to judge what it was when another scream was heard, a little louder than the first time, and this time there was no doubt that it was a female voice. The others around him also lifted their heads and looked warily around themselves, trying to realize where the voice came from. And then the sound reached them for the third time, and now they could discern the word.

"Heeeeelp!!!"

The voice came from the distance and it was muffled, but it was impossible to mistake. Someone was in trouble. This time they could tell the direction, and a dozen dwarves ran through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Halldis stared at the bear and started to tremble. Fear paralyzed her and she couldn't move. And even if she could, she was certain that the attempt to escape wouldn't last more than a few steps anyway; the bear would surely catch up with her in an instant.

The big animal stood at the rim of the hill and watched her.

"Don't attack me," Halldis half whispered and half snivelled.

The bear, some fifty feet away from her, slowly moved and made three steps towards her, and then stopped again, tilting his head aside as if scrutinizing her.

Halldis wondered if she could do anything if she had a weapon and knew how to wield it. But watching the huge muscular body of the bear, its long canines and claws, the answer to that question was perfectly clear to her.

She had no idea how far away she was from the road, nor if anyone could hear her. _What if they are too far?_ But she had no other option. She screamed again, this time louder.

The bear made two more steps before stopping again. It looked like it was not sure what to think about this unusual short creature it obviously saw for the first time ever.

"Heeeeelp!!!"

The bear made a step. Then stopped. And another step. And stopped again.

Halldis' eyes filled with tears. _I don't want to die!!!_ She remembered her family, friends, all her wishes, hopes and plans, and her gaze blurred. _Am I really going to end like this? Not even reaching half of our journey? After straying away in the forest?_

Now only about fifteen feet of space remained between them.

And then, from behind her back, noises were heard from the forest, low and distant at first, but then louder and closer: shouts and the clatter of boots. The bear stopped and lifted its head, sniffing the air.

The sounds were very close now and Halldis cast a quick glance over her shoulder, while hope suddenly lit her face. _Is this the rescue, against all odds...?_ And really it was – just a moment later, a dwarf ran into the clearing, holding an axe in his hands. Then another, holding a sword. They stopped next to her, watching the bear and estimating the situation. And then about ten more came, all of them armed.

The big animal turned in an instant and quickly started to run away, obviously having judged that the situation had become very unfavourable for it. One dwarf surely wouldn't be a problem; maybe not even two. But about a dozen dwarves and as many swords and axes were too much even for such a mighty beast.

And watching the bear's speed, Halldis got the confirmation that she would have absolutely no chance in an escape attempt.

"Are you all right?" she heard a voice next to her. The whole group stood around her, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Was she all right? _Yes and no_ , she concluded. Yes – because she realized she wouldn't die; no – because she was still in shock and terrified, and she couldn't return to normal in just one second.

She opened her eyes, still wet with tears, and lowered her head to hide and wipe them away with a quick move of her hand. And when she lifted her head, she realized she knew the dwarf standing next to her. It wasn't difficult to recall that height and fair hair – it was the youngster she had met on the first day of the journey – and in his gaze she read that he had recognized her too. And suddenly she felt her cheeks burn. On that first day he called her a child. True, then it was just an awkward mistake. But what did she do now? She acted just like a reckless child who didn't listen to instructions, but strayed away and got into trouble.

_But it's not my fault. The stream has..._

"Are you all right?" As she didn't answer, he repeated his question.

"Yes," she nodded, finally feeling that she could trust her voice.

"You shouldn't have strayed away like this!" one of the dwarves around her said sharply, and she turned towards him. His grey hair and beard were a sign that he had many years and experience behind him.

"I know that myself," she replied, with a little bit of anger in her voice. She didn't like being admonished like a child and wanted to explain that it was the spell and not her carelessness that had caused all this. "I would never have strayed this much if I hadn't stepped into the stream. Because what happened next..." She stopped, wondering how to explain; she had a feeling that it was impossible to turn her experience into words. And even if she made it, would they believe her?

"I went into the forest to pick up some fruit," she started to explain and showed her bag with strawberries, "when I came across this stream. Of course, I didn't drink from it, I didn't forget about the warning. I simply wanted to cross it, but the moment I stepped into it, and just barely to my ankle, I experienced... a vision. I no longer knew what was happening and I lost track of space and time. There is something in the water, something magical... I started walking, without my own conscious will, until the moment when the spell somehow stopped. Then I stepped out of the stream; it was right here. When I stepped out I became aware of everything again, but I didn't know how far I went. And just when I wanted to go back, the bear appeared."

The story didn't contain all that happened, but it showed the basis. A few heads nodded, and there was concern in their eyes.

"Surely those pointy-eared ones bewitched the forest, and now it is hostile towards us..." said one of the dwarves.

"The King must be warned that the water is even more dangerous than we thought," added another.

"Oh, what luck that I jumped over the stream! Who knows what would have happened to me if I had stepped in too..." said the third.

The one who rebuked her still observed her sternly, and his face remained frowned.

"Don't ever stray away from the group again. It could have ended much worse."

He was right, of course, and she knew it. But still...

"If it hadn't been for the stream, I would never have really gone far. Before coming to it, I was close to the road and I could hear everyone talking. I was just about to go back. If it hadn't been for the spell..." she just had to add, wanting to justify herself.

"If it hadn't been for this, if it hadn't been for that. If it hadn't been for Durin's bane, we would never have lost Khazad-dûm in the first place," he cut her off. "Here in the forest everything can be perilous, and even the slightest straying away can be fatal. Remember that." With those words, the old dwarf turned away from her and looked at the others. "We go back now. We have already lost too much time."

He led the group following the course of the stream, having set quite an intense rhythm. Halldis discovered she had trouble catching up – not because of lack of fitness, but because her legs just couldn't make such big steps as the males in front of her. Besides, even though everything was over now, she started to feel shock and weakness that came as the aftermath. Her heart started pounding again and she trembled.

She walked with her eyes cast to the ground, trying not to fall behind much and unsuccessfully trying to calm her beating heart. And then she realized someone was walking next to her. She lifted her gaze – all the way to the sky, it seemed to her. It was the tall young lad. He nodded to her.

"I hope you are all right now," he said, and then looked at her. It seemed as if he was thinking about speaking, and what to say. The silence prolonged for a few moments more, and then he obviously made a decision. "What did you see?"

Halldis looked at him in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding. She was still shaken up and her mind still didn't work properly.

"Well, the vision you mentioned... I'd like to hear. What did you see?"

She observed him carefully, but on his face and in his eyes there was no mockery, nor any reproach as in the case of that older dwarf, but just curiosity. She fleetingly noticed that his eyes were also lighter brown than most dwarves had, and she thought she had never seen eyes of such a colour. _Such a beautiful colour_ , another thought flashed. _Just like hazelnut_...

She then blinked and gazed in front of herself, just concentrating on walking for a few moments, and trying to think how to best describe her experience. And in fact, thinking about it was the best way to get rid of fear and tension which were the consequence of her encounter with the bear. Remembering those images, she started to relax.

"Maybe it sounds crazy, but I think that it is best to say that the stream talked to me. When I touched the water, I saw pictures and felt the whisper. It was as if the water told me the history of this forest – from its very beginnings, when everything was beautiful... over the black years, when the enemies dwelt in it... to the present day, which is beautiful again. It was... special."

In the end she lifted her gaze towards him again and discovered he was looking at her. He watched her for a few moments, and then he slowly nodded.

"It sounds that way. Special, I mean. Yes, very interesting," he commented pensively.

"The feeling was so real... as if I had truly travelled back through time and watched all those events. The images were very vivid," added Halldis.

"Hm... on one hand, the forest makes me feel somewhat uncomfortable, like all of us. And on the other hand, now that I hear your story, I almost envy you. Because it sounds beautiful." Then he turned his head towards her. "And then you strayed farther?"

"Yes," she nodded. "While being focused on those pictures, I paid no attention to where I was going, or how long it lasted. I just walked through the stream and listened to it. But no, I was not lost. I just thought that I only had to follow the stream back, when the bear appeared."

He frowned for a moment, but then his face cheered up again.

"All that matters is that everything ended well. Still," he stopped and patted the sword and axe hanging from his belt, "don't go into the forest without one of those little things next time."

"Uhm, yes, I'll take it," she muttered. "I really thought that I'd be back soon, and that I didn't need it." For some reason she didn't understand, she didn't want to confess that she couldn't wield either of those.

Not that they'd be of any use against the bear, though, not when she was all alone, without the protection of the group. But they could be crucial in some other situation.

Except that she didn't have any weapons. And it would definitely be good to have something at hand if necessary.

In that moment she recognized the surroundings: they came to the place where she had stepped into the stream. From there, they only had the short distance to the road. The group in front of them turned towards it, and two of them, still in the back, followed.

"What do you do?" he asked.

The sudden change of theme made her turn her head to him. _Oh my, talking to him is a true workout for my neck!_

"Ceramics and pottery," she answered, lifting her head high. She loved it and was proud of her work. Then she thought it would be polite to return the question. "And you?"

"A miner, just like my brother, father and grandfather, and many others before them," he replied with a big smile. It was obvious that he was equally proud of his job. And regarding his height and broad shoulders, she was sure that the answer would be miner or smith anyway.

_Impressive stature_ , she couldn't help noticing.

Then, when they were very near the forest's edge, he stopped and turned towards her.

"Darri, son of Brirvin," he said and bowed slightly.

"Halldis, daughter of Kuddal," she said.

A few more steps, and they went out of the forest and reached the road. Everyone was already organized, ready to go.

"Well... I hope we'll have the chance to talk again," said Darri and then moved to follow the others from the group.

"I hope so too," said Halldis and also went her way. A little surprised, she discovered that she really meant what she had said. She wanted to talk to him again... and she realized that she liked the light-brown colour of his hair and eyes... as well as his face and smile.

_Halldis, pay attention to more important things_ , she reminded herself. She quickly started searching for her brother and friends. When she found them, she saw Glorrim's slightly worried look – she was gone for a long time – but she just waved to him and said she'd explain everything later, and joined her best friend.

"Tyra, I'll need your help," she said when she stood next to the other dwarf girl. Tyra had been her best friend since childhood; their parents were neighbours and the girls had been spending time together since their earliest days. Of course, her friend was taller than her – just as all adults were – but at least not as much as the males. So, Tyra's axe was proportionally smaller; hopefully, she'd be able to handle it. "Would you lend it to me when I'll go to the forest next time?" She gestured to her friend's axe. But then she got even wiser idea. "Or even better, you go with me. I wouldn't like to go alone any more."

Tyra's black eyes widened in concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

Halldis quickly told her about her adventure, shortening the whole story a lot. Of course, she didn't think her friend would laugh or that she wouldn't believe, but now there was no time for all the details. In the evening, when they stop, it would be a better opportunity.

"Sure. Count on me. We'll go together," Tyra nodded briskly. Then they both took their place in the procession. It was time to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

"That collecting of woods lasted quite a long time," noticed Faldur when Darri took his place next to him and their friends.

"Yes, we stayed longer than we had planned," replied Darri and nodded. "We just finished when we had heard a call for help, so we hurried towards the direction from where the sound came from. It turned out to be a dwarfess who strayed and right in that moment a bear threatened her. But having seen our big armed group, it ran away. Then we went back."

Suddenly, all three heads turned to him.

"Oh, you saved the dwarfess from the trouble!" exclaimed Bemir, and his eyes shone cunningly. "Let us hear – is she young and beautiful?"

"Yes, tell us, were you the biggest hero in the group?" asked Mami.

"Yes, yes, were you the one who had jumped in front of the bear to save her?" added his brother. "Come on, come on, give us the details! Speak!"

All three grinned and watched him. "Come on, admit it, what happened?" they pushed on, almost simultaneously.

Darri knew that the guys could go on like this for hours.

"By Balrog's balls, there is nothing to admit!" he snarled. "I really have nothing more to add to what I had already said. Except maybe for the fact that actually nobody was a hero. The bear was really big, but obviously a group of a dozen armed dwarves was too much for him because he ran away the very moment he had seen us. End. Of. Story."

He didn't say anything incorrect, and he didn't even shorten the story – at least for the part about the bear. But in the end, he realized that he hadn't said anything about the girl.

And Halldis was really beautiful – a fact that he already noticed on that very first day. That flaming reddish hair colour was very rare, and her beard had the same hue. On the top of her cheeks, next to her nose and beneath the eyes, she had a few little freckles that made her look even more special.

"And when will you see her again?" Bemir continued to tease him, not letting go, although Darri wanted to end that topic.

"Easier would a dog get rid of fleas than I of you," grumbled Darri and rolled his eyes. "There are more than seven thousand of us on this journey. It is very much possible that I won't run into her ever again in such a big crowd. And it's not important at all. Chance meeting, water under the bridge, let's move on."

Just as he uttered his last words, they moved on. The three teased him a little more, but when he ignored them, the conversation moved to other topics. In time, it stopped.

Walking, Darri observed the forest. This was their third day here. Although he could never feel as comfortable here as underground, he concluded that the forest was not dangerous after all – at least not in the way it had been in the end of the Third Age. He was young enough and his school days were not a very distant past, so he still remembered history classes. Except for the presence of many evil and dangerous creatures like orcs and giant spiders – and for a while even the Nazgul and Sauron himself dwelt in Dol Guldur – it seemed that back then even the forest itself was hostile to strangers: there were dangerous deceptions, deadly traps and horrible apparitions. But now, the forest didn't make any attempt to do any harm to them in any way; the discomfort they all felt was more the consequence of their prejudices than the real bad experiences. Yes, obviously there were still spells at work in the forest, but the vision Halldis told him about had been, according to her own words, a beautiful event.

Halldis.

_"And when will you see her again?"_ , he heard Bemir's question in his mind again. The answer he gave was completely true and honest – it was quite possible that he'd never see her again among so many of them.

Step by step, mile by mile, he realized he would like to see her again... he just didn't understand why.

-x-x-x-

Two days later, Halldis went to pick up some strawberries during the mid-day pause again, and this time Tyra was with her. Unlike two days ago, she stayed very near the road so she could even see it most of the time among the tree trunks. And the two of them were not the only ones who entered the forest with that same aim; there were others searching for forest fruit too, so the presence of other dwarves provided additional safety.

Just when they wanted to return, Halldis lifted her gaze towards tree-tops by chance. They were huge and lush, and there were many branches and leaves intertwined above her. And while observing all those green and brown hues stretching as far as her eyes could reach, it seemed to her that at one spot she saw some shapes that didn't look like branches. Also, they were not brown but grey. She squinted, trying to discern better what it was.

"Tyra," she called her friend, not lowering her gaze. "What is that?" She lifted her hand and showed the direction.

"Hmm..." uttered the other girl after observing for a while. "It looks like... a spider-web."

Halldis thought the same, but she hoped she was wrong. Her friend's confirmation didn't make her happy. Because, so far away and so high above them, the ordinary spider-web should have been much too small to be visible. This was big – way too big. The cramp in her stomach she felt in the next moment had absolutely nothing with hunger.

"I know that long ago there were giant spiders in this forest but... weren't all evil beings eradicated from The Wood of Greenleaves?" she asked in a very low voice, still staring in the height.

"I also thought they were, but..." Tyra started to bite her lower lip, which she did whenever she was nervous.

"Do you think that we're just imagining things? That this is just a game of light and shadow?" asked Halldis. She still didn't want to admit what she really saw.

"I so wish it was true. But I think that we should inform the others," said Tyra.

"Probably the King's scouts noticed it too, but you are right," replied Halldis. "We must pass the news, in case they missed it. Let's hurry."

While rushing towards the road, Halldis cast a glance back, almost expecting to see the big black shapes chasing them. There were none – everything was fine – but even that short distance to the road suddenly seemed huge to her. She wanted to go out of the forest as soon as possible.

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 9th of the Ninth month, Year 672, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_The night in front of us is the last in the forest; by tomorrow evening we should go out of it. Until today everything was peaceful, and I hoped it would stay that way. But today afternoon the scouts and several civilians saw big spider-webs in the forest. We have strength in numbers, and if giant spiders really exist, I don't believe they would lightly attack the group such big as ours. But still, I ordered precautionary measures. It is forbidden to leave the road and the camp, many torches are lit, and guard is set throughout the whole camp. If anything comes near, we will be ready._

_Mahal, watch over us._

_D._


	8. Chapter 8

_One step forward, one step backward._

Lying in his sleeping bag, Darri thought it was the right way to describe his opinion about the forest. In the first days – and especially nights – he felt uncomfortable. Then, he started to think that the forest was not so bad. Now, after it was announced that there might be giant spiders around – like in the old dangerous times, he again liked it less.

_But at least this is the last night in the forest_ , he comforted himself. By the end of the next day they should finally reach its western edge and continue the journey through the plains around the Anduin. He thought that it would be much safer surroundings.

He rolled from one side to another for a while, and then finally managed to fall asleep. But soon – and it felt as if it had been only a moment since he had closed his eyes – a hand shaking his shoulders woke him up.

"Darri! Darri!"

It took him a few moments to get fully awake and to realize it was his brother calling him. He blinked and looked around. Everything was still lit by the torches, just like it was when they went to sleep. Next to him, Faldur rose to sitting position and watched the trees tensely.

"Do you hear those sounds?" asked Faldur, somewhat nervously.

Darri directed his attention to the forest. At first he heard nothing, but then sounds that resembled the breaking of branches reached them. Then, after few more moments of silence, they heard arrows whizzing and breaking of branches again. After the sounds of more arrows, the air was filled with loud screams. They were horrifying and not similar to any sound he had ever heard from any animal.

Around them more and more dwarves woke up, disturbed by sounds that were the sign that somewhere in the forest some battle was going on. The fighting became louder and more gruesome screams echoed in the night. They also heard dull impacts, as if something heavy was falling to the ground.

"Do you think that's the spiders?" asked Faldur.

Darri slowly nodded.

"From what we found out earlier... it might be."

-x-x-x-

The King jumped on his feet the very moment when the first sound was heard. That night he went to sleep in his full battle gear: before he lay down, he put on his chain-mail and vambraces, and his helmet and sword were in the reach of his hand. He ordered the members of his Guard to do the same. Altogether there weren't many of them – no more than two hundred, because there was no need for a great army in centuries of peace – but they were excellently trained. Apart for being masters in sword and axe fighting, all of them were skilled archers too. The members of the Guard had to be the best in everything, and anything less than best and perfect was out of the question.

He gave a quick glance to Dirhild, who woke up at the same time as him. Her lips silently formed "be careful". He quickly put his helmet on, took his sword and went out of the tent. In the light of the torches he saw his Guardsmen already mustering. And he saw Noin and Ernis too, also ready – in their chain-mails and with swords in their hands. _Very good_ , he thought, satisfied. _Responsibility above all._

"Brothers, are you ready?" echoed the strong voice of Nardi, commander of the Guard. He was a large dwarf with the broadest shoulders Durin had ever seen, who hadn't lost a single sparring-fight in decades. He was also a good friend, and Durin would put his life in Nardi's hands with full confidence.

Numerous cries answered him, two hundred voices merged into one. The King stood next to Nardi and raised the sword.

"Charge!" his voice roared.

"Your highness, it could be dangerous," his general warned him.

"As if that will stop me," replied Durin, and one end of his lips rose in a smile.

Several soldiers with torches in their hands stood in front, the King was just behind them, and next to him was Nardi. Then they ran towards the forest.

-x-x-x-

"If we can hear arrows, maybe there are elves involved," commented Faldur.

The sounds of fighting from the forest continued.

"I think so too," Darri agreed pensively. Curiosity then awoke in him, and grew with every next moment. "Judging from the direction of the noise, I'd say that the action is happening over there, in front of our position." He briefly waved his hand and showed the way. "But I'd say that it isn't very far, otherwise we wouldn't hear anything. Let's go there! I want to find out what is happening!" He was completely awake; right now, further sleeping was the last thing on his priority list.

"Hmm... you think so?" asked Faldur dubiously. "We'll only be in the way, especially if we'll not be the only ones with that idea..."

"Come on, let's go!" retorted Darri and bumped his brother in the shoulder. "We won't let important things happen far away from us, will we? Let us find out the news first-hand."

With those words, he quickly arose and pulled his brother. A moment later they were walking towards the focus of the action.

-x-x-x-

The run was short – not longer than seventy or eighty yards – and already they were in the centre of the battle. Or more accurately – beneath it.

The torches were no match to the day light, but when he lifted his head, the King still managed to see several huge silhouettes in the treetops. Their bodies were round, massive and completely black, and from each extended eight long legs.

They could still hear whizzing, but he wasn't able to see the archers – obviously they were too well hidden in the tree crowns. And it was more than clear that their arrows were finding their targets because they could hear screams of the big beasts. They were sharp, horrifying and ear-piercing.

"Watch out!!!" Nardi shouted loudly.

After the warning shout Durin heard cracking of branches, and only a moment later just a few feet from them a great black monster crashed. From up close, he realized the spiders were even bigger than he thought. The body, pierced by two arrows, was almost seven feet wide, the legs were about that same length, and the big jaws didn't promise anything good to anyone who came too close. Just a moment later they snapped, and the legs started to move.

"It's alive!" shouted the King. "Attack!"

Axes and swords were upon the big spider. It tried to fight back, but there were too many dwarves. Durin cut off one of its legs, and then another. They were solid, almost as if he tried to cut rock, and it was necessary to put all his strength to every blow. The beast screamed from pain and the sound was so loud that it was almost unbearable; he had a feeling that the sound was echoing inside his helmet and that his head was about to explode. But then he stepped forward and hit the head with as much strength as he could, and the noise stopped. The big spider was dead.

A moment later, another one fell from the treetops. And one more, a little bit further.

In the heights, the arrows were flying; on the ground, spiders' screams were mixed with heavy blows of axes and swords. But it didn't last long. As they soon discovered, there were about ten spiders, which meant that they were greatly outnumbered. Very soon none remained.

When everything went silent, the King quickly looked around. "Report! Are there any wounded? Any victims?"

As it turned out, all dwarves were unharmed. That was the moment when they could simply turn back and go to their camp, but Durin stopped, thinking. He had questions and he wanted to meet elven archers; he wanted to find out where the spiders had come from and if there were more, and he thought the elves could know it; the forest was their domain, after all. On the other hand, he didn't know if the elves would show up at all; obviously, they were up in the treetops, and if they decided to just leave, he knew he wouldn't be able to find them. And just when he wanted to shout to send a call to the elves – come what may – rustling was heard from the forest. A moment later a group of elves stepped into the torchlight. There were about fifteen, from what he could count in a glimpse. He strode two steps in front of his fighters and lifted his head proudly.

The King observed the elf who stood in front of the others – just like he did – which obviously marked him as a leader. The elf was darkhaired, and his hair was braided in several different plaits. Durin remembered that he had long ago heard that each had its own meaning, and that the fighter had to earn each with his deeds, but he couldn't remember their forms and meanings. All the elves were clad in simple and functional clothes – tunics, trousers and boots suitable for long dwelling in the forest, and all of them had swords and bows. Not for the first time, he wondered how someone so slender could be so strong. But he visited The Wood of Greenleaves more than once, attending some formal events as King under the Mountain, and saw competition in riding, archery and swordplay. And he had the opportunity to see how strong and skilful fighters the elves were.

_But still, none of them is stronger than us_ , he thought, satisfied.

"If someone had told me that this expedition would turn into a mutual hunt with dwarves, I would have proclaimed him mad," slowly said the commander of the elves. His voice was soft and melodious, like the other elves Durin had heard – completely different than deep, throaty voices he was used to. "Of course, those spiders that fell to the ground would have been easy prey for my archers." The elf seemed very confident and self-satisfied.

"Unless some of them managed to escape in the dark... in which case you'd have a problem," replied the King in the same tone.

The elf observed him for a few moments, and he seemed to think. Finally, he nodded seriously.

"True. You contributed to faster and easier completion of our task." A slight smile appeared on his face. "I am Ellaron, the leader of the rangers of The Wood of Greenleaves."

"Durin VII, son of Throrin," said the King.

The elf's eyes opened wide for a moment.

"Indeed, this expedition is becoming more and more incredible," he said raising his eyebrows, looking amused, but soon his face returned to neutral expression.

Durin, though, still had questions and wanted answers.

"For a long time, the word has been widely spread that The Wood is free from all evil beings and that the shadow no longer lies upon it. But now I see that it is not so – at least not right here and not in this very moment. I invite you to our camp. I want to hear more about the newest events in the forest." Then he relaxed his face expression and tone. "You can also use this opportunity to take some rest after the battle, and you can refresh... with mead," he added with a smile. They had just accomplished a victory and it had to be celebrated, and everyone loved celebrations.

The last words were followed by merry comments on both sides. The dwarves and the elves moved towards the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon their return to the camp, the King invited Ellaron and Nardi to his tent. Normally, the tent was more than big enough for him and Dirhild: on one side there was their pallet, and on the other side there was a small collapsible desk and chair which he used for studying maps or for making his notes. But now that six persons were inside – Nardi, Ellaron, and both of his elder children entered – it looked small and very crowded. They sat on the pallet, ground, chair – wherever one could find some space – and when everyone got wine and mead, Durin turned towards the elf.

"Has this been happening before? I've visited Thranduil's city quite a few times on some official occasions, but never has something like this been mentioned."

"The Wood of Greenleaves has really been free of dark shadows for a long time," said the elf, having sipped a little bit of wine. "This newest incident is only the fourth such event in all these centuries since the end of the Third Age. We destroyed the spiders to the very last one in all three previous occasions and we are not sure how they manage to come back. Maybe there is some deep hidden den with the eggs... we really don't know." He shook his head. "In any case, I'll inspect this area with my rangers one more time. I hope that the forest will be clear again for a long time..." He stopped and it looked like he was thinking. "...especially because my people won't be here for much more time."

Durin thought about the uttered words, and especially about those in the end. He knew that the number of the elves in The Wood had been slowly decreasing throughout the Fourth age, which he witnessed himself during his visits to the elven city. Middle-earth was changing.

"We will take care of Khazad-dûm," he replied. "The forest will have to become the responsibility of Beornings and Kingdom of Esgaroth."

"It would be great if the orcs were eradicated from the Misty Mountains. However, it won't be an easy task," said Ellaron slowly.

The King looked him with raised eyebrows.

"We are very much aware of the fact that we aren't going on a picnic," he said.

"I didn't think that, no," said Ellaron and shrugged. "But how much do you really know about things in Moria?"

"I would be a very irresponsible ruler if I led my people into a situation of which I knew nothing," answered Durin coldly with somewhat a scathing look.

Nardi, on the other hand, had a very angry look on his face. "Do you think that we haven't sent many scouts in the previous years, who have risked their lives to bring us information?" he asked furiously.

Ellaron opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed them. He didn't speak for a few moments, and then looked the King in the eyes.

"I apologize for my rash words," he finally said.

Durin observed him; the elf seemed sincere, so he nodded as a sign of accepting the apology.

"Just as my general says, we are very well acquainted with the situation." The King's tone softened now, and as did his expression. "There are enough orcs that we'll have to make a great effort to overpower them, but we can do it because their number is not countless, after all. The interior of the mountain and the gate's surroundings provide only limited possibilities for food production, so the number of the orcs could not grow endlessly. While my people lived there, one of the ways to get food, besides production, was trade; however, that particular possibility is closed for the orcs. The reports from the area also say that orc attacks on the nearest Rohan villages are rare, which is another indicator that there are not enough orcs for marauding actions of a bigger scale. And I have some direct data about their numbers from the scouting in the tunnels."

Yes, just as Nardi mentioned, many brave dwarves crossed all that long way and risked their lives many times by sneaking through the dark tunnels to determine the current status and to estimate the approximate number of the orcs. But he didn't want to reveal any more details to the elf.

"That is good," said Ellaron and gave him a slight formal bow. "May the Valar be with you. I wish you a successful mission," he said solemnly.

"I thank you," replied Durin in the same tone and lifted his chalice. "To our victory!"

The others joined him.

"To the victory!"

Durin drained his mead, and then he wanted some more. And not just that – he wanted to go out and celebrate with his soldiers. In that moment, it felt as if tonight's victory – or at least a part of it, because they were not the only ones fighting the spiders – was a good harbinger for the battles that awaited them.

The cheerful voices and laughter from outside the tent were the sign that the celebration had already started.

"Let us join them," said the King lightly, having abandoned the formal demeanour.

Nardi and Noin enthusiastically jumped on their feet, and Durin knew that his wife and daughter would also drink a few more chalices. And it turned out that neither the elf needed any more persuasion.

-x-x-x-

"There was a fight with the spiders!"

"We went into battle and won!"

"The King led our fighters and killed two spiders!"

"We defeated the spiders!"

"The King killed several spiders!"

Shouts were loud and cheerful, the news spread in waves. As the number of the killed spiders grew from one moment to the next – _after_ the battle was over – Darri concluded that the news was changing with every next teller. _Or at least after every two or three_ , he laughed inside. But the basis of the story was the same from the beginning and it was clear that the King and his Guard had participated in the battle started by the elves, and that they had soon defeated the spiders together.

Darri and Faldur soon reached the centre of the events. They heard songs, many goblets were lifted in toasts, and even the two of them got the beer from some generous near-by dwarf who opened his barrel on this occasion. For a while they remained there and joined the celebration. And then, by mere coincidence, Darri looked in the right direction in the right moment – and spotted a movement.

More movements, actually, and several shapes.

"Faldur, look!" he said in a low voice and pulled his brother's hand, and showed the direction where to look.

Faldur had to rise up onto his toes; for Darri, his height enabled him to see over the heads of the others around. He gazed and observed what he had never seen in his life before.

About fifteen tall slender figures slowly walked towards the forest. One of them, the one in the back of the group, turned around and nodded to someone behind him, and then continued to walk after the others. All of them had bows and quivers with arrows. Their movements were soft and they walked as if they didn't even touch the ground.

The elves.

A word that marked something different, something alien. Enemies, some dwarves would say long ago. And some were suspicious even nowadays.

Darri observed, and pondered.

Dwarves. Elves. The two peoples who could hardly be more different than they were. One were immortals, the other were not. One were people of stars, the other of the underground. One were created by Iluvatar, the other by Mahal. The very essence of their fëa was completely different.

Quite unexpectedly – and probably quite by chance – one of the elves turned his head and looked towards the direction where Darri had stood.

Another lucky coincidence. One of those moments that seems as if many forces joined together so that something extraordinary could happen.

Torch-light was not very bright and the distance was not short, but Darri felt the exact moment when their gazes met, and the elf stopped. And while watching him, Darri suddenly had a feeling that he could see much more than his figure. In the elf's eyes he saw all his past centuries and millennia, all his ancient battles, his sorrow because of loss and changes, his longing for the spaces beyond this world – so distant and different that they were incomprehensible to him.

The elf then gave him a barely perceptible nod, and then turned and went after his group. Darri took a deep breath. He had just seen something new and different. And then he thought that _new_ and _different_ were the main concepts that marked their lives now: that was the very essence of this journey. Because their quest was so much more than mere moving from one place to another within the familiar world; this was not like going from one of Erebor's cave to another. Their old homes remained behind them and nothing would ever be the same for them again. They were heading to something completely new and unknown: they set out to create a whole new world.

And now he had the chance to see something very special, something he had never seen before. This was his first discovery of different worlds on this quest. He smiled.

"I am glad I witnessed this," he said pensively, his gaze still fixed to the place where the elves entered the forest, having disappeared from their sight.

"You know... actually, I am too," added his brother in a low voice. They exchanged glances, and then they slowly started to walk back to their places.


	10. Chapter 10

Halldis was – _again_ – the last to wake up in the whole group consisting of her brother, cousins and friends. While washing her face, she heard them talking about last night's battle; of course, the news spread through the whole company.

"I woke up and it seemed to me that I could hear something in the distance, but I wasn't sure," said Tyra. "But even before I could think more of it, I fell asleep again."

"I didn't hear anything," commented Glorrim.

"Neither did I," added Lotti, one of their friends, and the others said the same.

While they talked, Halldis checked hers and her brother's water supplies; last night they realized that they didn't have much more. Of course, the supplies status this morning was the same as when they went to sleep. Or, more precisely, not the same, and not in a positive way: the amount of water they had now was even smaller because a part of it was used for refreshment. They only had a little water left.

"No, I didn't magically discover some bottle that slipped my attention last night," she mumbled. "We didn't split our supplies by days very well. By the end of this day we'll run out of water."

They could expect that they'd walk out of the forest by the end of the day, but the Anduin didn't flow next to The Wood; there was almost the whole day of the journey between the forest and the river. Still, she knew that their current problem wasn't insurmountable and that they wouldn't have to wait all the way to the Anduin to get water. When entering the forest, the King ordered taking water from the Celduin for emergency cases, so several big barrels were loaded on carts carrying things for communal needs, like spare food, medicaments and similar.

"Then a trip to the supply carts is required," said Glorrim, whose thoughts obviously followed the same way as hers. He turned to her. "Of course, the one to go is the one who slept longest, because that one has most energy for walking," he teased her.

Halldis stuck her tongue out at him as she sometimes did as a child, but right after that she smiled to him and got up. She picked empty bottles and headed towards the front part of the camp. She looked up; the sky was blue and promised a nice, clear day. _And probably very warm_ , she thought. The nights in the forest were cold and damp. Now it was still quite chilly so she wore a jacket over her short-sleeved tunic; during the day, most often it was enough to wear just a tunic.

She assumed that in the second part of their quest the days would be even warmer. She didn't like summer heat, so walking under hot sun wasn't her favourite way to spend time. But she knew that this was the best time of the year for such a journey. Summer would start in about two weeks and days were now longest, and it was necessary to use all the convenient circumstances they could.

As she walked, she looked around. Almost everyone was awake and it was quite lively on the road. Some were already prepared to continue the journey, while some had their breakfast. When she neared the carts with barrels, she discovered that several persons already waited in the queue and she smiled. _Very good, we are not the only fools who made poor calculations_ , she thought gleefully and felt a little better because of that discovery. Sharing water went quickly, so she was soon on the way back.

She was about half way there when she noticed a familiar figure next to the road, on the very edge of the forest. She had only seen him twice, very briefly, and moreover, now he she was looking at his back, but she immediately recognized him. That combination of height and fair-hair was unique. _Darri._

She didn't understand why, but she slowed her pace. _Should I approach him and have a word?_ , a thought flashed – a thought she also didn't understand. It was not that they were good friends; actually, they were not friends at all, but mere acquaintances. Besides, it seemed that he was immersed in conversation to an older grey-haired dwarf next to him, and it surely wouldn't be polite to interrupt. But still, she slowed so much that she almost stopped and, looking towards him, she realized that she'd be glad to talk to him.

As she was passing behind him, he turned around by chance and looked towards the road. When he saw her a smile appeared on his face, and Halldis realized she was smiling too. Then she quickly lowered her head, a little confused. When she lifted it again, she realized he had waved farewell to the older dwarf and started walking towards her.

"Good morning," said Darri when he approached her, still smiling.

"And to you too," replied Haldis and looked towards the blue sky. "Well, the morning really is beautiful."

"I agree. And the night was good for us too. You have surely heard the news?" he asked, and she nodded. Darri's glance then swept over her loaded back-pack. "Fresh supplies?"

"Yes, uhm, I went to take water for me and my brother," she answered.

"You travel with your brother?" he asked.

Halldis looked at him and it seemed that he was really interested. She watched his light-brown eyes for a few moments, and then blinked and recollected herself.

"Yes. There are several cousins with us too, and several friends. Our parents stayed in Erebor; they are a bit elderly, so they dared not to go... and our oldest brother stayed too." She paused, and then decided to ask the same question. "And you?"

"Parents, brother and I," he replied. "And cousins and friends too, just as in your case."

She nodded, and pondered. She tilted her head a little and looked somewhere in the distance. "I somehow feel safer with all of them. This quest is a big step for our whole people, and even bigger for individuals. We go into the unknown... and having family and friends around instils safety and comfort."

She fell silent, suddenly confused. She was usually more restrained; what made her open her mind so much to a stranger?

She had no answer.

"It is interesting," Darri said, and she returned her attention to him. "Last night I also thought about how this journey was a huge change for us. Our old world remains behind, and a completely new one is in front." He stopped, and his expression became thoughtful. "I saw the elves last night."

Her eyes widened. Really, that was not an everyday experience. In fact, that was too mildly put; for the majority, not just that it didn't happen every day or year, but never in their whole lives.

"And, what are they like?" she asked quickly. She belonged to that majority and wanted to know more now.

He looked towards the forest and she saw he was thinking. She curiously awaited the answer... and she couldn't tear her gaze away from his expressive face.

"Like a beautiful gem you discover in a rock, new and totally unknown till that moment, and you realize you have discovered a whole new world... and at the same time you realize that it was here long before you and that it is ancient. And that it is different from all the jewels you have known so far... but that only now, when you discovered it too, you have the whole picture of the world surrounding you."

"Oh," she sighed, remaining speechless. She didn't expect something like this. Though, if she had to say what she had expected, she actually wouldn't know what to say. _Maybe a description of their look_ , a notion passed through her head. _But in fact, it is not important at all_ , she thought in the very next moment. What she heard right now was a much better depiction; these words told her all she needed to know about the elves.

And they told her a lot about Darri, too.

"I think I understand," she said and slowly nodded, and a pensive smile appeared on her face. Their gazes met, and in his eyes she saw the reflection of what she had experienced herself. "Well, looks like we both had a chance to get a very special insight into the forest world," she said in a low voice. "I feel very privileged and honoured."

He nodded without a word, and they looked at each other for several more moments. Watching him, while those last words still echoed between them, she felt as if she was inside some spell again and that she wasn't alone in it, but together with Darri. But then the loud voices of a few passing dwarves startled her and recalled her back to reality. She almost jumped, roused from her thoughts, and simultaneously she felt something like sorrow – for the spell was now broken.

Having looked around her, she realized that almost everyone was ready and that they would leave soon. That reminded her that she had to hurry back to Glorrim and their company.

"Err... I must go. I have to reach my brother and the others and get ready..." she said somewhat confusedly, searching for the best way to end the conversation. At the same time, she was sad that this talk was coming to its end.

"Yes, I understand. In fact, I should go too," nodded Darri, still watching her.

"Uhm, I mean, bye..." muttered Halldis. She stood hesitantly one more moment, and then she started to turn around. And she almost made her first step when a call stopped her.

"Halldis?"

She turned to him.

"Maybe you could... well, maybe you and your friends could come to spend some time with my company... you know what people say – the more, the merrier... Maybe this evening? Or tomorrow?"

She stood and watched him. And smiled.

"Yes. We could."

After those words she finally moved. She walked as fast as possible to arrive in time... but she didn't mind the burden on her back, nor the fact that she lost her breath in the hurry. She saw Darri. She'd see him again. And she felt great.

And she wondered just how those three facts were connected.


	11. Chapter 11

It was early evening when the long procession of dwarves came out of the forest, six days after entering it. At first everything seemed strange to Halldis because she had already got used to being surrounded with high trees and seeing just a small part of the sky. But the feeling passed as quickly as it appeared and she smiled, enjoying the open grass-land. The Wood of Greenleaves was behind their backs, while on all other sides huge plains stretched.

Northern and southern horizons were a flat green line, but the west looked just a little bit different. There were the peaks of Misty Mountains. They were several tens of miles away and in that distance they were just tiny specks, and moreover, they were partially hidden in the mist. But they could still be discerned.

They set the camp on the very edge of the forest; as they were close to it, Halldis and Tyra took their flagons, towels and spare clothes, and headed back to find some hidden place for freshening up. Of course, they were not the only ones with the same intention, so the edge of the forest was actually quite crowded.

"Hm, until now the washing was quite simple," noticed Tyra as they walked towards the forest. Really, they managed to wash themselves almost every evening, hidden from view behind the trees near the road. "Now that we'll be in a plain, it will be more difficult..."

Halldis frowned a little bit.

"Hopefully we'll make it somehow... We'll wait for the complete darkness, and then we'll find a spot further from fire-light and hold towels for each other, as screening."

"I bet there will be those who will jump into the Anduin to have a bath!" laughed Tyra. "Anyway, I hope we'll figure something out."

At that moment they entered the forest and started searching for a suitable location. Daylight slowly faded, but visibility was still quite good. In their search they entered the forest a little bit more, and Tyra looked up.

"Everything is all right, there is no huge spider-web," said the dark-haired dwarfess joyfully.

Halldis, on the other hand, looked at eye-level and lower than that.

"I see no ordinary web either. And there is no stream, be it enchanted or normal," she laughed. Then she considered the two quite wide trees and high bushes in front of them. "I think we don't have to walk further than this," she said and lifted her hand to show what she meant. "If we stand behind all this, nobody will be able to see us."

Tyra nodded in a sign of agreement. But when they went around the trees and the bushes, they stood agape.

Hidden until then from their sight, there was a cabin in front of them. It was very little and made of wood. On one side there was a small garden, and the well on the other. They stopped, cautiously looking around themselves. Tyra lowered her hand on the handle of her axe.

"Hm... I wonder if anyone is here," muttered Halldis. But she could see nobody. The only sounds they heard were made by their people, and they remained behind their backs, in the direction from which they came. The cottage was completely silent, and there was no one in their surrounding. The door was partially opened, and no light came through it or through the window.

"Looks like it is empty..." said Tyra pensively, and then suddenly extended her hand as if to show something. "Look at this!" she exclaimed and approached some bundles on the ground that Halldis hadn't noticed till then. Tyra lifted what turned out to be trousers, and the other item was a tunic. Beneath them there were leather shoes.

"Judging by the size, this must belong to an elf or a man, and certainly not a dwarf," said Halldis. "But where is he? And why would he leave his clothes outside the house, on the ground like this?" She looked around one more time, and couldn't prevent a nervous quiver. Tyra started to bite her lower lip.

Then they checked the surroundings one more time and saw that everything was empty, while still the only sounds were those of the other dwarves. They shrugged, then returned a little closer to the forest edge and to their compatriots for safety, and started to wash themselves.

Halldis then remembered the encounter with Darri that morning. In fact, if she was to be honest, she was remembering it often during the day. And that confused her. Why was she thinking about him so much?

_Hmmmm..._

"Tyra?" she called over her shoulder while washing herself.

"Yes...?"

"Err... do you remember the moment from few days ago, when that young lad called me a child?"

"I do."

"Uhm, well... I met him again after that. Two times. We talked a little. Last time – this morning." She paused. "In fact, he happened to be in the group that saved me when I had strayed and saw a bear."

Water splashing behind her back stopped for a moment.

"Really? You didn't mention that."

"Actually, when I returned to the camp, I was still very much shaken because of the encounter with the bear and I couldn't think of anything else," explained Halldis. "And later I simply forgot to tell you."

She was silent for a few moments, occupying herself with washing again, and Tyra did the same. Then she decided to continue.

"As I said, I met him again this morning, when I went to take water. We talked a little..." she stopped, thinking how to articulate what she felt. "His name is Darri, and I'd say he is our age. He is a very interesting conversationalist... and funny... and, uhm... he is nice."

The sounds behind her back halted again.

"You like him?"

Halldis couldn't see her friend's face, but she didn't have to. She felt Tyra's smile just as she watched it with her eyes.

"Err... yes," she admitted.

"That is great, I am so glad," said Tyra with a warm voice. "I think it is great if you met someone nice and interesting."

Halldis smiled. Sister of her heart, always with her.

"Exactly." She then shook her head. "Looks like this journey is full of different surprises – from enchanted streams, over adventures with bears and spiders, to unexpected encounters..."

"Will you see each other again?" asked Tyra eagerly.

Halldis smiled. "You asked just the right question, and I was coming to that anyway. He said we could meet sometimes, that is, he asked our company to come to him and his friends. So that we spend some time together and have fun."

"We will surely go," came the statement from behind her back, and Halldis smiled again.

When she dried herself with a towel and put clean clothes on, she felt great, just like in the previous occasions. As for the tunic and underwear she wore until now, she planned to wash them the next evening, when they reach the Anduin.

And just when they meant to go back, they heard noises from the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

The two dwarf girls jumped and turned to the direction from where the sounds came. It was getting darker and visibility was not as good as before, but it was impossible not to notice the big shape that emerged from behind the trees and stopped about eight or nine feet from them.

_Not again_ , were the words that flashed in Halldis' head while she stared at the huge bear, paralyzed. _Not again. Not again!!!_

Tyra grabbed her axe, but it was clear that the bear would prevail if it came to fight. It was also clear that they couldn't outrun in. But neither the closest dwarves nor the edge of the forest were far away, and if they started running this very moment, maybe they could even get to safety – if they were lucky enough that the bear was hesitant and didn't run after them immediately.

All that crossed her mind in one single second and Halldis didn't even manage to make the first step, when she heard a sound. It was so unusual that at first she didn't realize what it was. And then it echoed again.

The bear giggled.

Her mouth opened in shock.

The bear half rose on his back legs and threw his head back. His jaws were open and he laughed.

_I am losing my mind._

Then she thought that it was some spell of the forest at work again, just like in the case of the stream. She cast a quick glance to Tyra, and discovered that her friend stared equally astonished as her.

_Bears shouldn't laugh like dwarves. Or humans._

And then, as its laughter slowly silenced, the bear trembled. Halldis noticed that the big body was shaking more and more, and although her reason screamed that she should run away, she just couldn't tear her gaze from the scene in front of her.

From his upright posture the bear fell forward, landing heavily on his front legs. The brown fur, riddled with grey patches, started to first shorten, and then to disappear completely. His whole body started to change shape: back legs were lengthening, while the front ones got shorter and thinner. Huge claws slowly turned to fists and fingers. He was still shaking strongly, and Halldis watched as the body turned from round bear shape to human and slender. The muzzle became shorter and shorter, bear ears disappeared, and the skull slowly got the human form. And finally, it was over.

The creature lying on the ground was still shivering and didn't rise to his feet. But in spite of the gathering darkness, there was no doubt of what she saw. Pale skin. No fur. Two legs. Two arms. Fingers. Toes. Human head. In front of them was a human.

_This is crazy. Impossible_. Halldis then realized that she too breathed hard and trembled. She looked at Tyra; her friend's face was frightened and pale. _What have we just witnessed?,_ wanted to ask Halldis, but simply couldn't speak.

The man on the ground then shook his head and slowly started to rise. His face was wrinkled and his hair was grey so it was obvious that he had already seen quite a lot of winters, but his body –

_Goodness he's naked!!!!!_

– was muscular and strong. Although he still seemed a little shaky, his expression revealed that he had regained control of himself, and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Good evening, masters dwarves!" he merrily greeted them. His voice was deep, and his accent was different than that which Halldis was used to hear from people in Esgaroth. "I am always happy to meet the travellers! You know, that is why I was in such a big hurry to arrive before you leave and return to your people, because I wanted some company. And in the form of the bear I can run faster! If I had changed somewhere else and had continued as a human, you might have already gone. And I would've been alone tonight. So I changed here in front of you. Forgive my nakedness, but shape-shifting to bear is not possible in any other way, unless I am willing to destroy my clothing. And I am not! I don't have much of it, no, haha! Allow me to get dressed before we continue to talk."

He disappeared behind the trees where they had seen the cottage earlier. Halldis still stared in shock at the spot where that... man... bear... something... stood a few moments ago.

"T-Ty-Tyra..." she stammered, and her voice sounded squeaky and weak. "What have we just seen?"

"By Mahal's name, I have no clue," whispered her friend.

They looked at each other, both equally shocked.

"But we didn't dream, did we?"

"Unless we both had the same dream... no, I think we didn't."

_What happened?!?!_

However, it seemed they'd soon get the answers: in just a few moments the man returned and stopped in front of them, clad in the trousers and tunic they had seen earlier on the ground. His grey hair was still a little messy. Halldis observed his face; despite his big shaggy eyebrows that gave him a stern appearance at first glance, his expression was friendly and he was all smiles.

"There, now I look decent again, yes, I do," he said joyfully and made a bow. "Grimbar son of Bjorn, at your service. I hope I didn't scare you. But I was very gladdened by the possibility to have guests so I hurried back to you. Have I already said that I love meeting travellers and having guests? Well-intentioned guests, of course. If some servants of darkness came, they wouldn't end well. But luckily there are only very few of those nowadays. It is nice that we live in peaceful times. And what brings you to my little corner of the forest, masters?"

He fell silent and watched them in anticipation. Halldis still didn't manage to recollect herself – and obviously neither did Tyra, for she didn't reply either – and then she finally nodded.

"Uhm... no. Not the masters. We are female," said Halldis, having remembered in the very last moment that she should use the Common tongue; her brain still worked quite slowly. Her voice sounded a little stronger than when she spoke to Tyra a little while ago – but only a tiny bit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Please forgive the old Grimbar! My sight is not as it used to be, even when I am in the bear form. Old age, and nothing I can do about it! Forgive me my ladies, please don't be angry!" He stooped towards them a little and squinted, as if trying to see better. "Indeed! By bear's claw, I made a mistake! I was fooled by your beards. You know, I haven't seen many dwarves in my life. Till tonight! I watched you pass by, and by my beard, there's a huge bunch of you!" He paused and straightened again. "And you are...?"

"Tyra daughter of Furum," came Tyra's answer first.

"Halldis daughter of Kuddal," Halldis introduced herself too, and tried to comprehend the fact that she was talking to... what? A man? A bear? Who transformed into a human. "What are you?" she asked the direct question, watching him with her eyes wide open.

The man – she decided to consider him a human, at least for now – clapped his thighs and started to laugh. And it seemed that his mirth was contagious, because although she had just witnessed the craziest thing in her whole life – much more incredible than the experience with the stream – Halldis realized she was smiling too, just like Tyra next to her.

"Well well, I have two very inquisitive ladies here, do I, is that right?" he replied, and despite the darkness that was falling, she could have sworn that his blue eyes gleefully shone. "You have never met a shape-shifter, if I'm guessing right? Moreover, you have never heard of one of us, brm?"

Just like when he growled while talking about evil beings, the sound that he uttered now didn't resemble to ordinary imitation of nature sounds by dwarvish or human voice, but was like a true bear vocalization.

"Old Grimbar will tell you everything. My home is just behind these trees. Maybe you noticed it if you passed that way? But I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you, you know. I didn't expect guests. But I like having guests. And I always have some bread and cheese and ham, you know. And honey, yes, yes, that I always have! You know, I always find the best honey, ha-brm-ha!" This last part sounded just like his laughter while he was still in the bear form.

Halldis' eyes widened again in wonder, and then she smiled in delight. This evening was becoming more and more interesting. Initial fear caused by the appearance of the bear melted away in front of the warmth and verbosity of the old man in front of them, and nothing but curiosity remained. _Huge_ curiosity. She so wanted to see his home and find out more about him.

"I would very much like to hear more," she said eagerly, "but I'm afraid that we can't stay long..."

"Yes, our families and friends will worry if we tarry too long," added Tyra.

"You stay for as long as you like, yes, and go back to your people whenever you like! The forest edge is near, you saw that yourselves. Only a few steps away. Even your steps!" he exclaimed, and then stopped as if realizing what he had just said. He smiled penitently, and looked really embarrassed. "You are not angry because of my comment? Say you are not. Old Grimbar didn't mean anything bad. My legs are a little longer than yours, that's all I wanted to say. But you'll be able to return soon. So, my ladies," he bowed and showed the direction, "follow me."

Both dwarf girls enthusiastically went after him, and Halldis smiled. Yes, the dwarves got out of The Wood of Greenleaves and reached the plain, but the surprises the forest held obviously still weren't over.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, here's my den," said Grimbar proudly when they went around the trees and bushes. "Come in, my ladies, come in. And settle yourselves. In fact wait until I make some space for you. Have I already said that I didn't expect visitors? Here, here, now you'll be able to sit down."

While Grimbar continued to chatter, he lit the oil-lamp and Halldis curiously looked around herself. The cottage was a single chamber, being kitchen, dining and sleeping room all at once. There was a small hearth next to one wall, and a pallet on the opposite side. In the middle there was a coarsely wrought table; one more smaller table, a cupboard and some shelves were on the remaining wall. The man quickly put away some rags lying on the two chairs and brought them nearer to the table.

"Here, my ladies, these are for you. Feel yourselves at own home. I'll look for some refreshment."

_Ouch_ , Halldis whined inside, looking at the chair she was supposed to climb on, obviously not made for someone her size. Tyra's legs at least reached the floor, she noticed after they both settled.

Grimbar started to prepare supper. Halldis watched him all the time as he swiftly walked between his shelves and cupboard. In spite of his age, his moves were agile and supple. He soon turned to them, carrying a tray.

"Here you are, my dear guests. I hope you'll like it." He put bread, dried meat and cheese in front of them, as well as two little bowls filled with honey. "Ha-ha, of course, this is not made by me! Will you think bad of old Grimbar if I tell you that he is sometimes a thief, so he sometimes steals from bees? But I love honey so much! Especially in my other form."

The bread was fresh and aromatic, and a little different from that made by the dwarves, which she was used to.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," said Halldis and smiled, and Tyra did too. "All this is very delicious." Her eyes widened when she tried the honey. It was the best that she had ever tasted, and it felt like all her senses suddenly filled with flowery fragrances and sweet flavours.

"I am glad, I am glad. If I had known that I'd have guests, I would've prepared better. Don't take amiss that the supper is so modest." As there were no more chairs in the cottage, Grimbar took the small table closer to the bigger one and sat on it.

"Everything is fine, you don't have to worry," Tyra tried to convince him.

"Indeed, we couldn't wish for anything better," added Halldis, and then she could no longer restrain her curiosity. "What are you?" she repeated the same question that she had first asked while they were still outside.

The old man took a deep breath and fell silent. This was the first time since they had met that his flow of words stopped and that he was no longer smiling, so the contrast of his earlier and current demeanour was really big. Suddenly, as if in front of them was a completely different person. He tilted his head and seemed to think. Finally, he nodded.

"My people lived here even before the arrival of the people from the Sea or those from the north, even before the orcs invaded the deep tunnels of the mountains. We were a small group who lived on the edge of Greenwood, in peace with everyone and with the forest." His voice was pensive and low, totally different than it had been until now, and his gaze unfocused. He stared at some spot on the wall behind Halldis – but judging by his facial expression, she concluded that he didn't see the wall nor anything else in the house, but images from the distant past.

"Our tales say that one of our distant ancestors, while wandering through the forest, saved little bear cubs from the deep hole in which they had fallen, and returned them to their mother. The mother bear was so grateful that she shared a part of her soul with him, giving him greater strength and sharper senses than he had as a human. But that was not all. He discovered that he could transform into a bear. And the ability was inheritable. His descendants, too, were able to change shape and to wander around in a body of the bear. And they could experience the world in a way that no man before them had ever been able to.

"And for a long time they lived in peace, and their ability served for nothing else but for their own joy – to be closer to the nature that surrounded them. You know, experiencing the world through bear senses is so intensive, and nothing that you feel as a human is a match. There are so many scents, so many sounds... But then, many centuries ago, everything started to change. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Evil creatures occupied the Misty Mountains. Shadows became darker and longer. Greenwood became Mirkwood. And my ancestors had to fight."

His face frowned, his eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows looked even more shaggy. His gaze hardened. The pleasant old man disappeared, both literally and figuratively. Watching him, Halldis suddenly became aware that the man in front of her is full of huge, wild, volatile power greater than in any dwarf, elf or man.

"And they fought," he continued, while his eyes were still glaring. "Stronger than ordinary men, they have given their contribution and destroyed orcs tirelessly. For decades, centuries. They have fought, perished, and risen again. There were moments when everything seemed hopeless, when the dark tide threatened to destroy all the green and good in this world."

He suddenly moved his head towards her and their gazes met. His eyes were now black and Halldis shivered. But not out of fear – she wasn't afraid of him – but because of the comprehension how difficult those times were. And then she realized something else too.

"And that world is in the very core of your being, isn't it?" she asked, barely audible. In his eyes she saw the soul of the nature itself. "You and your kind are inseparable with nature, and you suffered more." This second part was not a question any more.

"Brm, yes young dwarfess, exactly. Every wounding of the forest has wounded us too. But the brave humans and elves and dwarves and halflings saved Middle-earth, and since then the peace has returned." He nodded, and the angles of his lips lifted in a small smile. After the story of the dark past, his expression now softened.

Then there was silence, and Halldis realized she was sitting with her hands in the air – frozen in who knew which moment – and the food in front of her was totally forgotten. She roused and reached for bread and cheese again, but she chewed absent-mindedly, still thinking about everything she had heard.

"I think this is one of the most beautiful evenings in my life," said Tyra, watching Grimbar amazedly. "I am so glad that we ran into you and I feel honoured to have found out all this." In the end she slightly bowed to the old man.

"I feel the same," added Halldis with a warm smile. "Maybe some of us know about your kind and of your ability to change shape. But I wouldn't be surprised if we were now the only ones of our people who knew the whole story – the details about your beginnings. Thank you for telling us."

"Brm, I am happy to meet you too, my ladies, I really am, yes." He seemed touched by what they had told him. "I love to have guests, especially because they don't come often. Oh, I actually said that, didn't I? Don't be angry at old Grimbar, he is old and he sometimes forgets. There, only some elves comes, quite rarely. Your company is a true refreshment." He smiled broadly, for the first time after the history tale, and with that smile and with those last words returned the merry talkative Grimbar from the first moments of their meeting.

"You mentioned your people. But only you are here. Where are the others?" asked Halldis. Her curiosity was still far from satisfied.

"Oh, yes, there are others, there are. Some of our villages are in the forest south of the road, and some are on the forest edge, but more to the north of the road, so you won't see them if you don't travel northwards. Our people have been living here for thousands of years, that is our area, yes, brm. Close enough to the mountains to fight orcs who had been coming into the plain, grrr. And close enough to The Wood to pursue evil forest beings, while they still existed. But for a loooong time we've only been engaged with agriculture. And my kin with the search for honey!" After the last sentence he giggle like a child, and his joy was contagious. Both girls laughed.

"My children and their families live in the nearest village in the plains north of the road, so I am often there too. But I got a wish for more honey in my old days, you know, I have a sweet-tooth. So I made this cottage so that I can spend more time in the forest. But I like it here very much. This is my little forest home."

Halldis looked around her one more time. The cottage was small and modest, and had only basic furniture and resources, but it seemed that Grimbar really had all that he needed – in his human form. As for his other needs... well, obviously there was no problem to find treats in his bear form either.

"But I'm curious too, my dear ladies, so I ask you to answer the old Grimbar's questions too. I detected your scent from very far away, I did, it was easy, because there's a lot of you. And I was surprised to see how many! I haven't seen so many dwarves at once since..." He paused and scratched his head. "Well, never, actually! I've seen only small groups on the road, you know. Maybe traders or messengers, I used to think. But now there are hundreds of you! Oh, what, hundreds? No, thousands! Where are you heading? That is some big quest going on, I'd say, ha? Is that so?

In short, Halldis and Tyra described their journey and the plans of their King. Grimbar listened carefully and occasionally nodded. When they finished, he clapped his hands.

"That is great! Oh, if only there were no more orcs in this world, no more of that filthy spawn. You dwarves are fierce, I hope you will wipe them out of Moria. I wish you success, I do, yes."

"Thank you so much," said Tyra and nodded.

"Thank you, really," repeated Halldis, "not only for the good wishes, but for the supper too. And for the tale. And for everything."

The girls then stood up, and Grimbar rose from the little table he was sitting on. Halldis looked at him carefully, wanting to carve all the details into her memory. And no matter that she was young and couldn't know what interesting events were ahead of her in the future, she was sure that this encounter would forever remain one of the most special events in her life.

He walked them off to the door. In the meantime, it got almost completely dark, but they could discern the trees and would be able to find the way out of the forest. Grimbar looked around and lifted his head, and Halldis got the impression that he was trying to sniff the air.

Which he actually _was_ trying, as was clear from his next words.

"Oh that weak human nose!" He laughed. "Ah well, sometimes I forget myself, so I try to sniff if there is something interesting around while I'm still in the human form. Ha-ha, lately I do that more and more often, I got old and senile. I think I'll change again into bear form when you leave, and then I'll go for a walk. You see, the night-time forest is muuuuuch more interesting than the daytime. Many more creatures roaming around, and it's more eventful. And as a bear, I can hear and see and smell better."

Although his voice was getting lower towards the end, Halldis had a feeling it echoed louder and she reminded herself again that it was not just a mild old man in front of her, but also a mighty beast.

"One more time, thank you for everything," she said and bowed. "We will never forget you."

"Nor will I forget you, my ladies."


	14. Chapter 14

Halldis thought about the encounter with Grimbar the whole evening, and couldn't stop thinking about it even the next morning when they continued the journey; she was still impressed and considered herself very honoured by meeting such a special being. Last night, after their return to the camp, she and Tyra excitedly told their families and friends about what had happened to them. A few reactions were somewhat concerned, but Halldis had the feeling that most of them were almost envious.

The forest remained behind them, but she still thought about it. Until now, she had not travelled further than the city of Esgaroth, and she hadn't been there many times; she spent most of her days in her home in Erebor. Now, in just ten days, she experienced more peculiar things – _better to say, totally unbelievable_ , she thought – than in the whole previous eighty years. Travelling through time and learning the history of the forest while walking through the stream; seeing the giant spider-web; and finally, on the top of everything, meeting the shape-shifter.

Reading books and listening to the stories of magic, unusual creatures and all other interesting things in Middle-earth was one thing; experiencing them first-hand was quite another. She felt as if she was not the same person who started this journey just ten days ago. She felt enriched by the new experiences, and at the same time, more humble when thinking of the wonders of Middle-earth.

_The Wood of Greenleaves, I thank you_.

-x-x-x-

The long blue line stretched through the surrounding green of the plain as far as the eye could reach, all the way from the northern horizon on one side, to the southern on another. The biggest, mightiest river of Middle-earth, whose sources were far north on the slopes of Misty and Grey Mountains, and its end almost a thousand and four hundred miles further. Darri realized it was difficult to envisage such a distance.

For now, it was not a wide mighty river as in the lower part in Gondor, where it was enriched by numerous tributaries. Still, even here it was bigger than Celduin, the only real river Darri had seen so far; small streams on the slopes of Erebor were not counted as rivers.

By early evening they neared the location where Anduin widened, and was therefore very shallow: that was the Old Ford, which had served as a crossing since distant times. They made a camp near the river.

After the quick refreshment and changing clothes, Darri sat down with his brother and friends to have supper. While slowly eating, he caught himself hoping – again – that a familiar face would emerge from the crowd. It didn't happen last night, and in some moments during the day, he admitted to himself that he it saddened him a little. And he really wanted to see her again.

But it was not just about liking her face and beautiful red hair. More important were her words and reactions; after seeing the elves, when talking about his impressions about them, some of those he spoke to just couldn't understand that he was glad for having the chance to see them. "They are too weird and alien," some commented. "They are not our friends," said the others. _Maybe they are not friends_ , thought Darri, _but they are not our enemies either_. They were an important part of this world – especially in the past – and worthy of knowing.

It seemed that Halldis understood it. He remembered their first talk too, the one after her experience with the stream, and thought that they were similar in some way: open-minded and eager for the new knowledge. He wanted to find out more about her... hoping to discover they have even more things in common.

After supper, the lads took out their flasks and put them in the middle of small circle they formed. There were fires and torches around, so it was not too dark. Numerous voices echoed and it was quite lively. Darri looked on all sides.

Nothing.

"The last reserves of mead," commented Mami, watching the flasks dolefully. "And we reached only half-way."

Darri turned to his friend.

"We'll come across some of the villages while travelling, so we'll hopefully be able to buy," he replied. He was also a fan of that drink.

"So, what will be the first thing that you'll do once everything is over and once we settle in Khazad-dûm?" Bemir asked merrily. "I'll make the first figure of the new collection. And put it on the first shelf of the new home."

Darri laughed, not surprised at all. Bemir was a smith, and his passion was making small brass figures. He had a great collection of them; some were realistically shaped ancient heroes, and some were funny – with exaggerated belly, double chin or other detail, that served for amusement of visitors. He made some statues for his clients, but most of them he kept as decoration for his home. Leaving the collection behind was really hard for him, but several dozen of brass figures, about a foot high each and quite heavy, would be much too big a burden. It was possible to carry only basic things on a journey like this.

"I'll celebrate and eat and drink three days in a row without stopping," laughed Mami. "If I survive that, I'll sleep for three days, and then I can start thinking about work." Like Darri and Faldur, he was a miner.

"I still can't tell. I'll see when we get there," said Faldur, and turned to Darri. "And you?"

He didn't answer at once; he thought about the books he had read and pictures he had seen in them.

"I'd like to walk through the Twenty-first hall. See Balin's grave. And visit the resting place of Durin Deathless, next to Kheled-zâram," he said musingly.

His words were followed by several moment of silence. Everyone looked almost confused.

"Really?" gasped Mami.

"Really!" replied Darri. "Those are important things from our history."

"Well, all right, they are, but they won't go away. We should celebrate first, and we can easily see those places later," said Mami, still amazed.

"I just hope that those orc scum didn't destroy them," muttered Faldur and shook his head.

"History books say that at the beginning the Fourth Age Gimli son of Gloin returned to Khazad-dûm after the War of the Ring and walled up the chamber with Balin's grave, so that it orcs couldn't ravage it further," said Darri. "So I hope that it is preserved."*

He lifted his head and cast a glance around again. And then he saw her – red-haired short figure walking between a dwarf and a dwarfess and looking over the crowd, as if searching for something... or someone.

Could he hope that he was the one she was looking for...?

Her gaze then fell on him, and she smiled. Then she lifted her head towards her friends and he saw she was telling them something. Finally, they moved towards him and his friends.

He realized he was smiling too; this evening just became great. He lifted his hand and waved to her.

"Halldis! Hello!" he shouted to the group coming nearer. "Will you join us? Here, we'll make some space for you."

Darri gave a sign to his brother and friends to move a little bit so that the three newcomers could sit down. He quickly observed the other two; the dark-haired girl seemed to be the same age as Halldis, while the lad with them looked a few years younger.

"Hello to you too," responded Halldis when they came near.

He watched her for a moment or two, staring at her smile and fiery hair, and then he turned to his company.

"Faldur, Mami, Bemir, this is Halldis," he introduced her. "We met in the beginning of the journey, and then ran into each other again later. As it is always merrier in a bigger company, I told her to call her friends and join us."

Mami and Bemir just nodded and smiled as a sign of a welcome. Faldur's expression was different, however, and it was clear that he had recognized her.

"Hmmm... isn't that...?" Then the impish look appeared on his face. "I remember certain words my brother told you..." His smile turned into wide grinning, and Darri got a wish to strangle him for mentioning his gaffe. He markedly coughed and Faldur then got a little more serious – but only a little – and bowed to her. "I am glad to see you again. I remember... your red hair," he said in the end.

Watching his brother giving Halldis his most dazzling smile, Darri suddenly became aware of a new emotion. One that was unknown to him until that moment. But now it was here.

Jealousy.

He was confused.

"Yes, you surely remember that and nothing else," replied Halldis to Faldur, her face saying "oh surely".

Bemir and Mami both leaned a little forward; in an instant, their expressions changed from neutral to very interested, and they looked at him with the attention of dog who sniffed a trail.

"Hmmmm, what is it that you told her?" asked Bemir with raised eyebrows, and his eyes ablaze with curiosity.

Darri didn't manage to think of a quick answer to get himself out of this, and he didn't feel like recounting his mistake. He felt a touch of panic because it seemed that the beginning of this meeting would turn into a disaster for him, and he was really angry at his brother in that moment. But even before he said anything, Halldis spoke.

"He mistook me for someone else so the first encounter turned out funny, but the confusion was immediately resolved," she said and waved her hand in a gesture of dismissing the whole thing, and Darri wished to hug her for her words. _Oh, how neatly you solved this_... He let himself a small sigh of relief; it looked like the catastrophe would be avoided, and he was very grateful to her.

She then turned to her friends. "This is Tyra, and this is Lotti."

With that, the introductions were over and all three of them sat down. Halldis settled next to him, and that lifted his mood.

"Hey, I'm afraid that we don't have much drink," said Mami next, and it seemed that the topic of Darri's and Halldis' first encounter was forgotten. "We have just been mourning our last supplies, that are going to disappear tonight. I hope you are equipped better than we are. And if you brought some drink with you – that would be great!!!" Although he just met them, he wasn't the least restrained.

"Well, I'm afraid we didn't – at least not if we are talking about drinks," responded the dark-haired dwarfess. _Tyra_ , Darri repeated the name, and then one more time. _And that is Lotti_. When meeting someone new, he had to reiterate their names in his mind several times; if he didn't do that, he'd forget in just a few moments.

"But we have a dish of gingerbread biscuits, made by my mother," continued the girl and smiled. "The best biscuits in Erebor, I swear by Mahal's name."

"They are surely not better than those of my sister!" exclaimed Bemir. "But never mind, bring them on anyway! I'm sure they'll be great. And you can help yourselves to our mead – with what's left of it, anyway."

Tyra opened her bag full of delicious snacks, and everyone was delighted. The ice was broken, and the group continued to talk lively. They talked about their work, about what they liked to do in their free time, about songs and plans and merry-making – just like numerous other youngsters. The time flew, and they arranged to meet all together in the following evenings too.

Darri enjoyed the conversation... and even more, the occasional smiles and glances he had been exchanging with Halldis. Yes, the evening was really great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reference to my story "The Last Visit to Moria".


	15. Chapter 15

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 12th of the Ninth month, Year 672, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_The second day of the journey through the plain went well, too, just as I expected. After all, there are almost no things that could remain hidden here and surprise us – unlike the forest. Still, I won't leave anything to chance, so I'll continue to send scouts ahead._

_They will have an additional task tomorrow. A little further to the south there is a human settlement, so I'll send scouts to announce our arrival. I want to hear the latest news from this area, and that will also be a good opportunity for trade and replenishment of our food reserves._

_We are now more than halfway through our journey. While walking, almost all the time I watch towards the distance in the west, where the Misty Mountains rise. The mountains are still very far away – they are still only a blurred outline. But I continue to observe it and I yearn for the moment when I'll see the Three Peaks. And especially the highest and the most special one – Zirakzigil._

_I do not envy the elves for their immortality, or some of their other characteristics. I would never switch places with any of them. But this is the first and the only time in my life when I'd give everything to be like them in at least one thing. I would like to have elvish eye-sight so that I can see much better and further – I so want to see the mountains above our ancient home._

_About a week more, and we'll be below the Eastern Gates of Khazad-dûm. I do not think that it will be easy. I know there will be a lot of casualties, and I wish I could change that. But there is no stopping. All who fall will be avenged, and their spirits will continue to live with us. It will be a sacrifice today, for the glory and wellbeing of our people tomorrow._

_D._

-x-x-x-

They reached the small town in late afternoon, while it was still day. It was very much alike to those around the Long Lake, Halldis concluded. Almost all the houses were small, and only a few in the centre were a little bigger. Many people held livestock in the barns next to their houses, while wheat and corn grew in the surrounding fields.

As the night was falling, the villagers lit many lamps and torches. Although they had only several hours at their disposition, it turned out that they had prepared very well after receiving the news of the great company of dwarves. A little outside of the settlement they set up numerous benches with different goods, mostly drinks and dry way-food. Many dwarves were pleased to discover that barrels of beer were prepared too – as well as some stronger liquors. There were also many grills around, promising delicious suppers for the guests.

Glorrim went to search for smithing equipment; as he said, he didn't intend to buy anything now to avoid carrying additional weight, but he wanted to know if there were quality merchandize here, for his future needs. Halldis and Tyra went to find food and drink.

Watching the huge crowd, Halldis thought that tonight absolutely no one of the villagers had stayed at home. All around there were men, women, old and young. Of course, not all of them came because of the trade; many came out of curiosity, to see the dwarves, and to break the monotony of everyday life. She surmised that this day would be a topic of conversations in many boring winter evenings.

"By Mahal's name, it is so good to eat roasted meat after all these days of dry food," said Halldis with a wide smile, after eating the last bite.

"I couldn't agree more," said Tyra merrily. She had already finished her steak. "Now, if we could only come closer to some of the beer-barrels..."

But it was clear it wouldn't be easy because all around it was very crowded – and especially at locations where drinks were sold.

"This is probably the biggest event in the social life of the town in quite a long period," laughed Halldis. "Perhaps we could try our luck a little further, out of the centre..."

They headed towards the edge of the big improvised fair, and stood in one queue. The owner, a sturdy man with a big stomach, briskly filled the mugs while the girl of ten or twelve years of age, or even fifteen – Halldis couldn't tell for sure because she rarely saw human children and couldn't judge well – took the money and returned the change. Behind father and daughter and the barrels, one more small head was peering out. Having noticed the movement, Halldis looked in that direction and noticed the little girl who then disappeared behind the barrel. Then she peered again, this time observing a little longer before hiding again. The next time Halldis smiled to her, and she got a shy smile in return. Finally, the girl stepped forward and remained there.

_Well, this one surely can't be older than seven_ , Halldis was sure of her estimate despite her lack of experience. The thing was, the little one was quite shorter than she was, and at least that was a sure sign that she was very young. This night, obviously, even the youngest ones didn't have to go to bed early. Halldis smiled again, and that seemed to have given the girl some courage. She came closer to her and Tyra.

"You have the nice hair colour," said the girl with her tiny voice and smiled shyly.

"Oh, thank you! I am glad to hear that you like it," replied Halldis delightedly. And when she said it, the eyes of the child widened in shock.

"You have a female voice!" exclaimed the little one.

Halldis started to laugh, and Tyra did too.

"That is because I am a woman!" said Halldis, even more joyfully than a few moments ago.

"But... you have a beard!" The girl's voice showed that she still couldn't believe and that she thought that what she saw was some sort of magic.

Halldis, however, couldn't stop laughing. On one occasion, she had heard an offensive comment about dwarvish women's beards of women in Lake-town. But the words of this girl were not malicious at all; here, it was only about childish sincerity and nothing more. She stooped towards the little one.

"Do you want to hear the secret?" she asked in a low, conspirative voice.

The eyes of the girl shone and in a moment she was all tense, in expectation. "Aha," she said and nodded briskly several times.

"Have you ever heard that we dwarves are a little shorter than you humans?" asked Halldis, and the little one confirmed with another nod. "You see, now I'm going to reveal something else to you," she continued, adjusting her voice for talking to a young child. "The height is not the only difference. Your friends might never know about it, but you will find out now. One more difference between dwarves and humans is that dwarvish women have beards. It is normal for us, just like it is normal that your women don't have it." She paused, and then smiled again to the girl and winked. "There. You know now."

The girl giggled, and then lowered her gaze to Halldis' beard. It seemed that she considered it a very interesting and exotic addition on a woman. She lifted her hand, then stopped in half-movement, but it was clear that she was very curious.

"Can I touch your beard?" she asked shyly, obviously not able to restrain herself.

In some other situation, and from someone older, the question would perhaps have insulted her. But as there was nothing more than innocent curiosity in the eyes of the girl, Halldis nodded. A moment later, a small hand gently touched her beard.

"It is real!" the girl exclaimed, as if only now she believed what she saw. Then she giggled again and tilted her little head. "I like it."

"I am glad. And I like you," said Halldis.

Then Tyra stooped towards the girl. "I'll tell you a secret too," she said, but instead of continuing, she looked at the girl, waiting for her to come to conclusion by herself.

"I know what you want to say! You are a girl too!" squeaked the little girl, and joyfully applauded to herself as a sign of acknowledgement when Tyra nodded.

While talking to the girl, they slowly moved forwards and it was now their turn to take the beer. They took their mugs and paid, and Halldis turned to the little one again.

"We will now go our way, and I wish you a good time. I hope that your friends are near and that you'll have fun this merry night. And you can tell them that two dwarf girls are also your friends from now on," she said with a warm smile and nodded.

The face of the girl shone.

"Yes! I'll tell them!" she exclaimed with a wide smile and turned and run away – no doubt, to tell her friends about her new special acquaintances right away.

"Well, that was interesting," commented Halldis in the end, watching in the direction where the little girl disappeared.

"It surely was," Tyra agreed with a smile. "And she is not malicious, so it turned out funny."

Halldis nodded, knowing that Tyra had some bad experiences with insulting comments too.

"I actually think that most of the people in Lake-town aren't bad," continued Halldis as they slowly walked around, sipping their drinks. "But there are always idiots."

"Why do they think that they can comment our looks?" said Tyra angrily. "Are they stupid enough to think that they are attractive to us – tall and hairless as they are?!?! And as for not being bad – well, they are good on the surface because they benefit from trading with us."

"Oh come on, it's not that we also don't benefit from trading with them," laughed Halldis.

As they walked on, she looked around. But there were so many people around, mingling and moving in all possible directions, so she was aware that the probability to see the one she wanted to see was very small.

However, a little later they spotted a group consisting of several youngsters of both people, very loud and in a great mood. The dwarves in the group were Darri and his friends, and with them Lotti. Halldis and Tyra stopped and looked at them.

And continued to look. Several minutes passed, during which one round of the game occurred.

"It'll be funny to watch their hangover tomorrow morning," said Tyra, amused.

"And not just in the morning, but for the bigger part of the day," added Halldis.

The group laughed. The girls were close enough to see that the first "losers", who would soon fall out of the game, were not so stabile on their feet any more. It was a beer drinking contest.

"Males," said Tyra lifting her eyebrows and giving them a look she would give a not so clever child.

"They are ridiculous," said Halldis and giggled. "Do you think the elves act the same?" she asked merrily.

"Well, rumours have it that the cellars in the royal palace are full of wine barrels... so I think that the answer is affirmative," laughed Tyra.

More loud laughter echoed from the direction of the group.

In that moment Lotti noticed them, so he ran to them. In a not so straight line, noticed Halldis.

"Girls! Come and join us! We are winning!" he shouted when he approached them. There was a wide smile on his face, and his eyes were quite unfocused.

"You just go on," Tyra waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "I'm sure you'll make it even without us."

He observed her for a moment, and then his smile widened even more. And his gaze became even more bleary.

"Then cheer for us!" he exclaimed and ran back to the merry group.

"Who can drink more?" The loud shout was heard, and the answer was a noise in which it was impossible to say who shouted what. "Let's go, one, two, three!!!"

On "three" they all lifted their newly filled mugs and drained them.

"The last one standing is a winner!" someone exclaimed.

Halldis and Tyra looked them again, and then looked at each other.

"Males," they said, rolled their eyes and shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

Darri awoke because someone was hitting a hammer against his head.

It took him several moments to realize that the hammer was actually _inside_ his head, and that he had a terrible headache.

Opening his eyes was a more difficult task than usual – his eyelids just didn't want to separate. And when they finally did, he wished they hadn't. Daylight was much stronger than normally. Surely there was something wrong with the sun this morning, wasn't there? But when he squinted through his eyelashes again, Darri realized that the sky was in fact cloudy and grey. Oh well, obviously it was his head that was the problem, and not the sun.

His throat burned with thirst and he hoped that somewhere in the close vicinity there was a barrel of water – and nothing less than that.

But then he smiled, in spite of everything. Last night they had a fantastic time. The roasted meat was great, and the beer even better. Those lads from the town were a great company; they joked and sang together, and time flew. And he won the contest. Now that he thought about it, he'd do it all over again, no matter the fact that he now felt as if all the mining wagons of Erebor had run over him. It was worth it.

When he got up, one glance at his brother and friends showed that they felt equally wrecked like him, and looking around, he discovered many red eyes and yawning. But this was the last opportunity – and the only real one, actually – to have fun on this journey. The closer they'd be to their destination, the closer they'd be to war; later, they wouldn't be so relaxed and carefree any more.

Battles. War. He frowned for a moment, and his heart was upset. But still, they had a whole week more before that, and he decided not to think about it – especially because right now he had bigger and closer problems. They'd continue the march soon, and he'd have to deal with his hangover.

He quickly washed his face and decided to skip breakfast this morning, having concluded that his stomach wouldn't be so happy if it got food now; he just drank a lot of water and tea. When they set off, it was a relief to discover that today the pace was much slower than in the previous days. The King was obviously aware of the intensity of last night's partying and mercifully allowed slower walking. And that was not the only difference in comparison to the last two days.

"How come we are not going next to the Anduin anymore?" asked his brother.

After the Old Ford they had gone directly to the south for two days; now, however, they turned towards the southwest, moving away from the river.

"You don't remember geography?" replied Darri. "If we had continued towards the south, very soon we would've reached the beginning of the marsh. Southwards of our current position there is a river Gladden, which branches and pours into the Anduin through several smaller flows, making a delta. In between all of them is a marshland. We wouldn't be able to pass through it."

"Aha," nodded Faldur, yawning. "Now that you mention... yes, it sounds familiar. So, now we are going around the marsh."

"That's right," confirmed Darri, and then yawned himself. Obviously, it was contagious. Or he was simply sleep deprived due to going to sleep late last night. Or both. _Whatever_. "We'll cross the Gladden somewhere upstream of the delta, and then continue to the south."

Then they fell silent, and for most of the first part of the day they didn't speak much. Darri preserved what little strength he had for walking, just like Faldur and the others. After the usual daily break, it became a little easier. By that time, the headache abated and his stomach calmed, so lunch gave him new strength for continuing the march.

And when the night would come and they stop... he smiled. Last night was not an ordinary one; it was perfect for having so much fun in a big company. But this evening, he wanted to spend time with one special person – talk to her and get to know her.

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 14th of the Ninth month, Year 672, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_Despite a little late start this morning and a slow pace in the beginning, we managed to reach the Gladden; we've just made camp. The river will serve perfectly for one more supplement of our water reserves._

_I watch the mountains. They are still far away and I don't discern them well, especially because of the darkness that is falling. But they are closer, hour by hour and day by day. The flame in me grows stronger and I can't wait for the moment when I'll set my foot in Khazad-dûm._

_I see it as it will be. Cleaned and renewed, lit by many torches, with our homes built. Hits of hammers and pickaxes echo around, as well as our voices and songs. As long as Arda endures._

_D._

-x-x-x-

The two companies gathered again that night. They settled relatively close to the river, which looked like a long black stripe in the plain. Darri looked at the silhouettes sitting around him, lit by neighbouring fires. His brother and friends still had circles around their eyes, and he assumed that he did too. Lotti looked very tired, and only the girls seemed to be full of energy. Halldis sat next to him, and he noticed that in the firelight her hair appeared even more brilliant and red than usually.

Tyra opened her backpack and took out biscuits, flagons and goblets.

"Beer and mead," she said with a very satisfied smile. "We renewed our supplies yesterday. Those who didn't destroy themselves yesterday, can enjoy drinking today too!"

"Who says that we can't?" exclaimed Faldur. In fact, all of them bought some beer for days to come. Though, Darri had to admit that drink seemed a little less attractive to him today, but he had no intention of saying that loud. _I am not some baby girl._

"I'll take some beer too," said Darri, in accordance with his last thought. Still, he decided that this night the pace should be somewhat slower.

"So lads, how did you survive waking up and this day?" asked Halldis joyfully, with a bantering tone in her voice. Her gaze lingered on him a little longer.

"Oh well, if we are going to be completely honest, we have to say that we were just a little more sleepy," answered Darri. "But that is only because we went to sleep later than usual. And that was the only problem."

"Ha-ha, we don't buy it!" exclaimed Halldis, and the giggling of both girls said that they were not fooled by his statement. But he discovered that he didn't mind at all – because her words were followed by merry laughing and twinkle in her eyes that he liked so much.

Tyra made a few more jokes on their account, and then she stopped; after that, the conversation switched to other topics, like in the previous nights. Faldur, Mami and Tyra started a discussion about the methods of processing metals, while Bemir and Lotti were just listening and nodding now and then; it was obvious that all of their attention was focused just on staying awake. Not quite successful, judging by how their heads occasionally would have drooped.

Darri turned to Halldis.

"I have to admit that I don't know much about later processing of ores, once they are dug out," he said in a low voice, talking only to her. But the others – at least those who were awake – immersed into their own talk and paid no attention to the two of them. "Of course, I know basic things. But my field is recognizing rocks, judging the possibilities of finding precious metals, digging, and similar." He stopped and smiled, because as soon as he started to talk about it, he imagined himself underground. And that was where he was happiest. "In fact, digging is what gives me greatest joy. To be in touch with rocks, to feel them under my hands – some smooth and some rugged, and all of them ancient... that is a wonderful experience."

She watched him pensively for a few moments, and then nodded.

"I understand. I feel the same in my workshop," she said. "I love the act of creation itself. In the beginning you have nothing but raw material, and then, step by step, you come to the finished product. And when I sell them..." She stopped and looked confused for a moment.

"What?" he asked, encouraging her to go on.

"You're going to laugh." Now she seemed embarrassed.

"I won't. Really," he promised.

"While I work, I am completely engaged in that process. Yes, I live of what I sell, but in fact, err... in a way, I always regret parting with any of the items I make. Because I have a feeling that I embedded a part of my soul in them."

She lowered her gaze, and he nodded. He liked very much what she had said.

"I don't know why I would laugh," he told her. "I think that your words say much about your dedication to work."

She smiled shyly.

"Well, I am glad you say that... some people don't understand when I describe how I feel about it. Anyway, I just can't wait to start again. Once this is over... I'll have to have all my equipment made anew. Of course, it wasn't possible to carry it with me. Fortunately, my brother can make almost all of it."

_"Once this is over"_. These words reminded him that this morning he, too, had thought about what was ahead. War – and death – were closer and closer.

But they had a few more days until then, and just like this morning, he dismissed the thoughts about war. Right now, he was sitting next to the river in the beautiful summer evening... with _her_.

"I studied all the books about mines and tunnels of Khazad-dûm I could find," said Darri. "They are probably in bad shape now... but I believe that we can renew them quickly when we start working. I hope we'll soon find truesilver too."

"That would be great for the trade. Everybody would want it, in all the kingdoms. I believe even the elves would be interested in it, those who still live in Middle-earth," nodded Halldis and then tilted her head, and it seemed she was thinking. "I wonder if there are still any in Lothlorien. But I'm afraid not."

He looked at her, intrigued by the last sentence. It appeared she was saddened because of it.

"And you would like that there are?" he asked.

"Well... yes. I have to admit that I have never really thought about them much. I can't say that I've seen them as enemies, because conflicts between our peoples are matter of ancient past and today we don't think much about it. Besides, nowadays there are so few elves remaining in Middle-earth that they almost stopped being a part of its everyday life." She paused and lifted her head towards him. Their gazes met, and while looking into her eyes, his heart suddenly beat much faster.

"And, uhm..." she continued, still looking at him, "that description I heard from you was very interesting and beautiful, and it made me wish to see them. But I doubt that they still live there," she ended with a tone of regret in her voice.

"You never know," he replied, although he also assumed that the probability was very small. From what he had heard about the elves, it seemed that the only remaining group in Middle-earth was the one in The Wood of Greenleaves.

He thought of what she had said. Yes, some among their people were suspicious about the elves even today, but he now got a confirmation of what he had sensed before – that she was open-minded.

Indeed, he liked her words and attitude _a lot_... more and more.

"But I, too, had one very special encounter," she continued and startled him from thinking, and although it was quite dark, he saw how her face and eyes shone. "I didn't tell you about it because we hadn't had much time to talk after coming out of the forest, but now you'll hear what happened to Tyra and me that evening when we went out of The Wood."

Then he heard the incredible tale of the man who could change his shape into bear; in fact, about such men, because, from what he found out, there was the whole ancient family-line of them. When she finished, he slowly nodded, amazed by what he learned.

"You know, my grandfather often told us stories when we were small, and one of our favourites was the tale about Thorin Oakenshield and reclaiming Erebor," said Darri, and childhood images emerged from his childhood memories. Grey-haired grandfather in the armchair next to the hearth, while he and Faldur sat on the floor next to him and absorbed his every word. "We've heard it many times, and every time when he described the adventures before entering The Wood, I mean then-Mirkwood, he spoke of a man-bear named Beorn. I remember the name even today. I thought that it was impossible and that it was just a garnish to the tale – you know how story-tellers add different details with time, to make the stories more interesting. However..." He stopped and shook his head. He was still trying to grasp what he had just heard.

"However, what you heard from your grandfather was the truth," Halldis finished his sentence.

He looked at her.

"I wish I had been there with you, I really do. It must have been an extraordinary experience."

"It really was," she nodded. "But you never know – it might come true for you too. Maybe you'll travel to Erebor one day because of some business, and you'll pass that way again... and now you know what to look for, and where."

"I will certainly do that," he said.

Then he noticed that Lotti had dozed off, and Mami also looked as if he hardly kept his eyes open. The conversation among the others almost died off, and it seemed that Tyra was about to leave, which probably meant that their whole company would go. And he just couldn't take his eyes off Halldis. She was so beautiful and special, with that red hair and beard... and so much more than that. He liked the person beneath the surface, and he wanted to know her even better. He would so much like to ask her to go for a walk, this very moment, only the two of them... but maybe right now wasn't the best time for that. But tomorrow...

"Look, hm, tomorrow evening, when we halt..." he started in a very low voice, so that only she could hear him. She observed him seriously, and those eyes gave him courage to ask the question and made him nervous, all at the same time. "Maybe you would like to go for a walk around with me to see the surroundings?"

_What is there to be seen in the middle of the plain? Nothing but the grass_ , some voice inside of him spoke and laughed at him.

Halldis smiled softly and nodded.

"I would love that."


	17. Chapter 17

Halldis couldn't help herself – she was thinking about the evening ahead of her during the whole day. As the journey continued and as she was getting to know Darri better, he attracted her more and more. He was so much more interesting than anybody she had met so far and she enjoyed their conversations and moments together. _And he is very handsome_ , she added in her thoughts. Thinking about his invitation made her smile often during that day.

_I'd like to go for a walk with him... to listen to him speak... to watch those light-brown eyes_... Her heart beat very quickly. _I wish_... She imagined the touch of his hand... and lips. Suddenly, many butterflies woke in her stomach. _I wish he kissed me_.

During lunch-break, she told Tyra about Darri's invitation, and her friend was thrilled with the news. And in a second, she came up with a great plan.

"This evening I'll say that I don't feel very well and that I won't go to our meeting," she said with a conspiratorial smile. "I'll ask Lotti to stay with me, to be my company. You go alone, so that you are alone when you'll have to go back. If that is not the ideal situation for him to offer to escort you back, I don't know what is." She smiled merrily. "So that way you two will have the chance to be alone for a while."

"Oh, you are the best," said Halldis, touched.

"I'd do everything for you. My sister."

"Sister." She hugged her friend.

When they stopped in the evening, Halldis had a feeling that the ordinary evening routine – setting the camp, refreshment, supper – lasted at least twice longer than usually. _Or even thrice_ , she thought. But finally the time to leave arrived, and the first part of Tyra's plan came to fulfilment; truth be told, Lotti wanted to visit his new friends, but after Tyra's persuasion, he gave it up for tonight.

_If only the second part fulfilled too_ , thought Halldis while walking towards Darri and his company.

-x-x-x-

_Personal diary of King Durin VII  
Day 15th of the Ninth month, Year 672, Fourth Age of Middle-earth_

_Today was the day. Bundushathûr. Barazinbar. And finally, the most special one. Zirakzigil. They are still very far and it was difficult to discern them. But I finally saw them._

_I don't know when it last happened that it was difficult for me to find words for my diary. The emotions are too intense. We are close to the kingdom established by my distant ancestor – the very first of all the dwarves. I have the impression that I feel the same as he did when he had first laid eyes on the Mountains of Khazad-dûm. Thrill. Awe. Love. Passion. Admiration._

_My distant forefather, I want you to know that Durin's Tower will stand again on the top of Zirakzigil._

_D._

-x-x-x-

In the moment she set eyes on him, Halldis got excited and had to restrain herself not to start smiling from ear to ear. _Don't behave like a little girl who has seen a candy. And don't go running towards him._

The wide smile Darri directed her way as a sign of welcome didn't help her efforts at all, but she managed to keep a normal facial expression – or at least she hoped so. She greeted the whole company and sat with them.

The conversation was more or less a small talk – about the weather, travelling through the forest and about the party in that little town two days ago. She wasn't very concentrated on the talk; most of the time, she was aware only of Darri's closeness and his gaze. When their hands touched by chance in one moment, she shivered.

After some time she smiled to them and said that she'd leave. She wished them a good night, and as she was rising to her feet, her eyes remained on Darri a little longer than on the others. _Well, this is the moment_ , she thought, and a big hammer pounded inside her chest... although it was only her heart.

"I'll go with you, so that you don’t go back alone," he said, seemingly nonchalantly. He nodded his friends, and then rose and started walking next to her.

"Are you tired?" She heard him ask and lifted her head towards him. He watched her seriously.

_No I am not! I could talk to you for hours more!,_ she wanted to exclaim. But somehow she managed to stay calm on the outside.

"No," she replied with a soft smile.

"Then you don't mind going for a walk?" asked Darri, and she nodded.

She didn't ask him where he was going, she just followed. They walked among sleeping bags, fires, groups and individuals lying or sitting around. She soon discovered – with both nervousness and delight at the same time – that he was looking for the way out of the camp. And soon they were in the open space, while their compatriots remained behind them.

The fires and torches were now behind their backs, so it was darker here. Still, it wasn't difficult to find the way. The moon almost full was a big help, as well as the terrain itself – being in the plain, there were no obstacles. Halldis looked around. They were in the middle of the vast black expanse, completely flat – except in the west. There, under the moonlight, she noticed the mountains. They were still far away, but she could see the peaks of the Misty Mountains rising above the plain.

Darri stopped and sat, and she settled next to him. It was quite dark, but she managed to discern his face. His blond hair now looked even fairer under the moonshine. She noticed he had looked at all sides, and finally at the sky.

"Before we started this journey, I thought I'd never be able to get used to open space," he said. "Particularly bad were those first two nights in the forest. Everything bothered me. But now, even though I couldn't live on the surface for a long time, I can say that outside world is not so bad after all. I've seen and experienced a lot of beautiful things."

He sounded pensive, and for a moment, she wondered if he was talking to herself or just thinking out loud. But then he turned to her.

"If I'll travel back to Erebor on some occasion, I will surely look for that man-bear you told me about," he said with a smile. "And you? What would you do the same, and what differently, if you travelled that route again?"

Halldis smiled. It wasn't difficult to answer.

"I would contact Grimbar too, but I surely wouldn't wander around alone!" she exclaimed. "No, I am not afraid of the waters in the forest. You remember what I told you about that stream – it was actually a wonderful experience." She paused, and saw him nodding in the dark. "I think that the forest possesses some sort of magic, but I am not scared of it; I think it is not hostile towards us. But when you wander alone, you can fall into all sorts of troubles with forest animals – as I learned the harder way."

"Here in the plain everything is safer, yes," said Darri, and looked at her. "You said you travelled with your brother. And what about your parents? Did they stay? Was it difficult for you because of splitting the family?" he asked.

She had thought about it ever since her parents said they'd stay in Erebor – which actually happened right after the King's announcement.

"Yes, they stayed, as well as my oldest brother. And although they wouldn't admit it out loud, it was clear that mother and father were happy that at least one member of the family had stayed," Halldis said. She hesitated a little, and then she continued. "I think they hoped that I'd stay too. I was born in their later years, after their sons were already grown up. You know, I had a chance to get a glimpse of upbringing of some of my friends, and I realized that mine had been somewhat different. The differences I'm talking about were just little things, but I'd say that they pampered me in some way. I think that you can easily imagine the situation: an older couple got a girl whom they could spoil, after they had already raised the two heirs."

When she said that, she became aware that she had brought up private matters – something that she normally talked about only with Tyra. And yet, she felt like she could open up in front of Darri – just as it had already happened before. What was so special about him?

"I've been thinking for a long time what to do," she continued. "On one hand, Erebor presents something familiar, and therefore safe, while changes – even those for the better – often cause anxiety. But Khazad-dûm is our greatest kingdom ever. The possibility of living in renewed Khazad-dûm outweighed everything else, and I couldn't resist it. That was crucial for my decision, in spite of all the risks." Halldis looked at him. Now that her eyes got accustomed to darkness, she could even discern the lines of his face. He observed her, and suddenly she wanted to trace his face with her hand, to touch his cheek and beard. The butterflies woke up again, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Surely you felt the same?" she asked afterwards.

"Hey, I'm a miner," Darri reminded her cheerfully. "I jumped on the very mention of reclaiming Khazad-dûm. I didn't have to think a single moment."

"I understand," said Halldis, and then wandered into other thoughts. "I can't deny that I am also a little frightened..." Yes, she was afraid – of many things. Of change. War. Loss. Many of those she knew would fight. And die. Glorrim. Cousins. Friends.

"Only the crazy don't fear anything," said Darri. "But I believe our King. And I believe that this is the right moment for fulfilling the prophecy."

Their people had been reinvigorated during the last few centuries. There were many of them and they represented a big force, and Halldis slowly nodded. "I think so too. Despite the danger, I am glad that I came on this quest."

"I am glad you came, too."

_Oh._

She shuddered and lifted her head, and although it was dark, she felt his gaze. His voice was low and serious, and she felt he was sincere. She didn't manage to find the answer. She just watched him in hope. Was it possible that he felt the same...?

"And I am glad I found you." Now, the voice was even softer.

_Oh. Oh._

She was suddenly breathless – and even more when his hand lifted and caressed her hair. She just sat motionless and watched as he stooped a little bit towards her... and a little more... and more... and finally his face was so very close to hers. Their foreheads touched and she closed her eyes. Her heart beat strongly as never before. And then his lips found hers, and her whole being fluttered.

"I am happy too," she whispered.

He pulled her close and she hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I am happy," she repeated.


End file.
